


University AU

by flydeparture



Series: University AU [1]
Category: GOT7, igot7
Genre: 2Jae, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Side Relationships - Freeform, jinyoung's an actor, mark's an artist, they're roommates, you'll see - Freeform, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydeparture/pseuds/flydeparture
Summary: He was an artist, dreaming to capture people and places within his water colours and charcoalThe other was an actor, striving to be under the flashing lights and cameras of the movie sceneThey were roommatesThey hated each otherThe universal definition of hatred is this,'hatredˈheɪtrɪd/nounintense dislike; hate.'Mark Tuan's definiton however was 'Park Jinyoung'.





	1. Are you a pusher or are you a puller?

The universal definition of hatred is this,  
'hatred  
ˈheɪtrɪd/  
noun  
intense dislike; hate.'

Mark Tuan's definiton however was 'Park Jinyoung'.

Some may say that hatred was a strong choice of word, maybe dislike was more appropriate? But no, Mark insisted that this was hatred, pure burning hatred. It wasn't irrational either, it was for a reason and had purpose. It had purpose behind the fact that Park Jinyoung was a stuck up, greedy performing arts student that had ruined the art student's course single handedly with his own peers, demanding that, 'of course acting required more space then photography, they deserved the second studio they currently inhabited.' And with the fact that Park Jinyoung's parents were rather wealthy and had a pretty solid relationship with the university board, Park Jinyoung got what he wanted. As always. If that wasn't enough, life had shat on Mark Tuan even further by throwing him into the same room as the guy. Yup, Mark Tuan and Park Jinyoung were roommates as of two weeks ago. As soon as he was sent the letter he protested, calling the head of accommodation, demanding that they give him anyone, anyone other then Park Jinyoung. However, because of the similarities of their courses and timetables, it only made sense that they shared. That and the deposit had already been paid by both boys. Mark grudgingly accepted his fate.

So far, Mark had managed to keep his distance, only sneering at the other a couple times a day. They were surprisingly respectful of each other and their space, both not wanting to put themselves in an awkward position. It was only when they clashed in shower times and the like that it got heated, Mark wanting to wash off all of the paint that flecked his skin in cool blues and warm oranges, charcoal staining his finger tips, Jinyoung wanting to wash off the grime and sweat worked up through his day under the lights and running through the dusty backstage.

"It's not my fault you're careless with your equipment and you're so messy that you're wearing your art project." Jinyoung would argue, already snatching up his wash bag and fluffy towel, ready to stroll right into that bathroom.

"You're the one who washed only yesterday! How dirty can you get from standing still all day?" Mark would snap back, blocking the entrance with his arms wide, over-sized hoodie stretching as he did. He was pretty certain the only reason Jinyoung chose to do this was to find yet another way to irk the American-Taiwanese. Usually he would argue his point further, fight his way around the cap wearing irritation. Though this time Jinyoung backed down with a roll of his dark irises.

"Fine, go ahead. Only because I don't want black soot or acrylic any where in the dorm." He grumbled, throwing his stuff back into the organized box at the end of bed, snatching up a book to flop down on his mattress with. Mark glared in his direction as he made a grab for his various gels and shampoos needed for the shower, throwing things back down in a not so quiet manner.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to read." The other growled, lip practically snarling.

"God you're boring. Is that all you do? Read?" Mark questioned with a clench of his jaw, snatching up his speakers so he could blast music out in the bathroom, to drown out any possible sound Jinyoung could make... and maybe just because he knew it would piss the actor off.

And that's how it went for a long while, a few weeks into the courses and the hatred was only simmering under the surface shown through the occasional narrowed eyes or flexed fists. It was only a matter of time before that simmer began to boil.

One particularly cold afternoon, an irritable Jinyoung swooped into the dorm room with a red tipped nose and flushed cheeks from the frost, with a scarf wrapped snugly around his neck, arms full with props and costumes required for an upcoming performance, kicking the door open only to stop short. Where the actor had seemingly little space left on his side to store as much as this, Mark's side took up the center where Jinyoung could rest his props. Glaring around the room in search for the nuisance, the boy threw his eyes to the sky, huffing as he dropped down the content of his arms, snatching up a cane to prop against Mark's beside table. That was his down fall. What Jinyoung couldn't have predicted was the cane refusing to stay upright, choosing to slide off the wood, snagging Mark's D810 by the strap, and bringing both objects crashing down onto the wooden floor boards with an almost sickening crunch. Jinyoung whipped round to stare at the smashed equipment, eyes bulging in panic. He hadn't meant to, it was never intentional. Though he very much doubted Mark would see it that way.

Waving his arms around in silent alarm, the actor bent down to pick up the broken camera, dread flooding him from the inside out. It was obvious, there was no saving this thing. Not unless you had to money to fix the lens, flash or main bulk of the tool. The shattered glass broke away and fell to the floor, glinting in the sunlight like fairy wings. Jinyoung gingerly plucked it from the floor with his fingers, breath quickening as he wracked his brain for a solution. Something else Jinyoung didn't know was that Mark was only in the other room, showering. This was the time he had chosen to exit.

"Hey, what are you-" The boy began, only to trail off as Jinyoung swiveled around subconsciously at the sound, hands still clutching onto the technology. He was like a deer caught in headlights, deep brown orbs wide like saucers, lips parted slightly in disbelief. Mark was the car, a raging hunk of metal gunning for the poor creature that remained stock still in horror. His narrowed eyes flitted from the camera to Jinyoung, trying to fathom what exactly had happened. The scent of lemons and something minty flooded the dorm from the bathroom.

"Is that... is that my-" His voice cracked as he pointed at the mess held together by Jinyoung's long fingers, hair still damp from the shower, dripping onto his t-shirt which darkened the baby blue material as it did. Neither boy paid any attention to it. There was silence, a thick silence so tense you could slice it with a carving knife. The calm before the storm.

"YOU BROKE MY CAMERA!" Mark bellowed, a sound ugly and shrill, a sound rarely resonating from the shy artist. He didn't think, he surged forwards, yanking the item from Jinyoung's hands, not caring that he would cut himself or the actor on the glass. Jinyoung shrunk back, at loss for words as his mouth open and closed like a fish.

"I-I didn't mean it to! It got pushed off the table accidentally!" Jinyoung defended, though voice not nearly as powerful as the distraught boy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? THIS HAS MY ENTIRE PROJECT ON HERE, EVERYTHING I'VE EVER TAKEN, GONE. DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THIS WAS!" He continued to shriek, shaking the camera violently in indication to the actor. Scoffing at his dramatic nature, Jinyoung felt his defenses fly up and his hackles rise. Folding his arms one over the other, the darker haired boy jutted out a hip.

"What are you freaking out about?! You must have back them up on a computer?" He sneered, rolling his eyes.

"I DIDN'T!" Mark almost whimpered, now staring down at the broken mass in his hands. There was no way he could fix this, not now, he didn't have nearly enough money. Naturally, that ruled out buying a new model. Mark had saved up for this for months, working his arse off at any job he could snag, just to proudly beam down at the dream technology he knew he had bought himself through his own hard work. But now... now it was messed up.

"Why would you not back them up onto a computer?!" Jinyoung fired back with a splutter. How dense could you get?!

"BECAUSE I CAN'T AFFORD ONE!" The boy spat out without thought, raking a hand through his blonde locks, pulling at the strands in frustration. He stared into the bedside lamp, eyesight becoming blurry with tears threatening to spill over. He told himself it was from the sensitivity of looking directly at light. He knew it wasn't. The boy with dark tresses was shocked into silence, breath catching in his chest like he had dove into freezing water. Unsure of himself or the situation, he fiddled with the sleeves of his over coat, twisting them to fidget in the silence.

"Get out." The young man whispered, all ferociousness lost in the atmosphere. His shoulders were slumped, Jinyoung only just noticing the dark bags under his eyes. His hair continued to drip onto his t-shirt. He didn't seem to care. A tear broke free and rolled down Mark's cheek, igniting a want within Jinyoung comfort the boy, pulsing in the center of his chest. Like he would ever come near him again. Jinyoung scrambled for a way to make it better.

"Mark I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I swear! I'm so-"

"I said, get out." He repeated, voice still hushed though twisted with force. Jinyoung didn't wait to be told a third time. He moved to the door, hand latching onto the handle, pausing for a moment. Deciding against it, he left with a soft click of the door shut. That was when Mark crumbled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had long set, the sky painted indigo with a handful of stars scattered across. It was a new moon, no silver beacon to glow in the dark obis. And Jinyoung stalked down the street with his hands deep in his overcoat pockets, chin buried in his scarf which reflected the nights colours, and a scowl scrunching up his brows. Neon lights of store names almost pulsed as he stalked down the still busy streets. Floods of people weaved around the dark haired man with ease, wind crisp and stinging his nostrils. The artist was being ridiculous. It's wasn't like Jinyoung had deliberately pushed the camera on the floor. Then again, how was Mark supposed to know that would happen? The actor couldn't help it, he felt an overpowering wave of guilt crash over him as soon as he saw the first tear. He had no idea it meant that much. 

Letting out a frustrated growl, the dark haired boy scuffed his foot along the gritty pavement, mind reeling through the different possibilities of making it up to his roommate. The loss of the project couldn't be helped, that was something Jinyoung couldn't magic out of thin air. But the lack of a camera... that could be righted. Huffing out a breath that curled into a cloud in the frigid night air, his eyes searched for a store that could sell something even remotely similar to replace this mishap. So that's exactly what he did, taking advice from the clerk that indeed the D810 was a great camera choice for a photography student, and knowing that he shouldn't try to be too adventurous with his purchase.

With camera in hand and pride pretty much non-existent, the now frozen boy traipsed back to the dorm, taking a deep breath as he pushed his way back into the shared room. The heavy stench of takeout lingered, clinging onto clothes out in the open. It had been a few hours since Mark's out burst, and it was a long shot for him to actually still be in the room. But there he was, curled up on top of his duvet, dwarfed by the over-sized and dust pink hoodie he favored with the hood pulled over his head, shoving noodles in his mouth from a takeout box. Jinyoung paused, hand still wrapped round the handle and shopping bag hooked on his fingers. His gaze zeroed in on the other boy, flinching when he saw the dead look Mark gave him.

"Thought I told you to get out." The boy grumbled, though there was little to no feeling behind the words. Once tumbled down the peak of his anger, Mark had realised with a wash of shame that he had maybe, slightly, over exaggerated his point. That didn't mean it didn't still hurt or replaced his lost project. Jinyoung continued to stare, irises snagging on the fluffed up blonde locks that poked out from under the hood. Gulping down fear that he would never admit to himself, he moved further into the space, letting the door swing to a close behind him and squeezed his feet out of his doc martens.

"I know it won't fix what I've done and I know it won't get you your project back but," The actor rambled, plucking the box out of the bag to place carefully on the end of Mark's bed, "here... it's only right." With a skeptical glare and tentative movements, Mark discarded the food to pick up the box, eyes nearly popping out of his socket when he registered just what it was.

"Y-you... I can't, um, I can't accept this, no way." Mark rejected, shaking his head constantly as he did.

"Oh don't be stupid," Jinyoung began with a roll of his eyes, unwinding the scarf and pulling off the coat to flop down on his own bed opposite. "you can accept it and you will. It's my gift to you as an apology for ruining everything."

"I don't want your charity." He argued back, dark orbs now lifting to lock with Jinyoung's.

"It's not charity, it's ensuring we're even, tipping the scales as it were." He explained, hands clasped in his lap as he did. "plus, you don't really have a choice. You've got a project to re-do."

"Oh yeah?" The other boy scoffed, turning over the box in his hands. "And how do I do that? It's in for tomorrow and I can't exactly go and wake up my model I used before. It's eleven thirty in the evening." All Jinyoung could do was shrug, leaning back on his hands as he lounged on his bed.

"How should I know? I've done my part, the rest is for you to figure out." He fired back, cocking his head to the side as he waited for Mark to conjure up either a solution or a witty remark. Neither came. Instead, the photographer narrowed his whiskey hues, hinging forward slightly as his lips pursed in thought, running his scrutinizing gaze down and back up the actor. A bashful blush heated up Jinyoung's cheeks, shying away automatically with a coy twist of his torso as his dark brows raised in question.

"What are you staring at me for?" He ventured, blinking his round eyes a couple times. Humming low in his chest, Mark nodded his head once to conclude his ponder. "What?" Jinyoung inquired again, unsettled by the other's intense silence. Dread pressed down on his lungs.

"Well, let's look at what we've got." Mark began, "I've got a camera now, and someone that owes me big." He explained. If Jinyoung knew any better, he would say that Mark was quite enjoying this. "You could be my model." The blonde concluded with a satisfied smirk.

"What? No, no don't be so ridiculous. I can't model!" Jinyoung grimaced. "I'm not- I can't be good enough for it." He insisted, shaking his head vigorously in disagreement.

"Oh come on, just look at it as an acting job. You're going to have to do these when you're famous anyway. Might as well have a practice try." Mark pointed out, shrugging. "I mean, the other guy I used was a completely different build to you but... I can make it work." He promised, gnawing on his bottom lip as he did. Jinyoung sighed, an uneasy sensation bubbling low in his stomach. The boy didn't personally believe he was attractive enough to be a model worthy of a photo-shoot but, when he was all they had... The silence returned, thick and unwavering as Mark just stared and stared at Jinyoung, eyes now wide and expectant as his head inclined. Jinyoung squirmed in place, fingers twisting together as he waited.

"Eugh, fine." He accepted with a groan, dark irises rolling. "I do owe you... just, heavily edit it." Jinyoung muttered, standing once more. "So... where do you want to go?"

They had left the dorm in aim of the local park, the setting of Mark's original photo-shoot, and Jinyoung still had nerves electrified in his stomach which sat there like uncomfortable gas. Still, the younger followed as he nibbled on his lip, guilt being the only thing that kept him placing one careful foot in front of the other. He grumbled to himself as he did though, this being the only reason he would ever let someone take pictures of him. The way was long and winding, Mark's pace hasty as his long legs strode through the streets of lit up pinks and blues to his destination. This kid was nothing like Jackson, if anything the complete opposite with his midnight waves and soft features. But he could make it work, he would make it work. They passed a small restaurant, the welcoming warmth and scent of food causing Jinyoung's mouth to water and his stomach to growl. Embarrassed, a hand clutched his stomach over the thick wool of his coat, shame rouging the apples of his cheeks. But if Mark heard, he made no indication, still storming ahead.

The park was deserted as expected, swings squeaking eerily in the subtle wind, roundabout stationary, though Jinyoung could have sworn he saw it start to turn.

"Come on." The elder muttered, the first thing he had said in the past twenty minutes. Trailing after like a lost puppy, the actor's eyes darted around the area.

"So a park... why?" He queried, shuffling in place before he pivoted back to the other boy, taken aback by a sudden click of the camera lens and flash, blinking once.

"Because it reflects the loss of innocence now you're an adult in a kids space. Could you at least try to not look like a frightened bunny rabbit?" The blonde answered from behind the device, one eye squinting through the view finder. Jinyoung couldn't help but throw his hazelnut irises to the sky, scoffing.

"I'm not a bunny rabbit." He fired back, moving further into the park with Mark hot on his heels.

"Sure you are, you've got those big brown eyes." The photographer teased, earning a heated glare and burning blush from the younger boy.

"I'm not a bunny rabbit." Was all Jinyoung could stammer again, fighting down the flush that crept across his skin.

"Can you give me an emotion other then pure hatred?" The elder snorted out a laugh, all the while snapping Jinyoung's shifting form. Glaring once more down the lens, Mark snatched a shot before he turned to walk away, hands still deep in his pockets as he perched on one of the swings. The photographer followed.

"I don't know what to do with my face." The younger whined in response, lip jutting out in a childish pout.

"Wait, don't move! That's perfect." Mark encouraged, eager to capture such a fitting expression for the project. Jinyoung froze, staring at the cracked pavement as the camera's bright lights caused him to see purple spots.

"So what, should I swing?" He asked for guidance, already kicking off the ground with his sleeve covered hands wrapped around the chains that held up the seat. Mark remained silent, still holding on to the moments through the technology that practically buzzed in his hands. As he swung, Jinyoung felt innocent laughter bubble up through his chest, escaping his plump lips as he flew through the air. Mark twisted the focus, desperate to capture the picture of Jinyoung's joyous laughter for the project. He snapped and snapped, pictures of the younger's crinkled eyes and scrunched up nose as he grinned, chocolate hues glinting off the parks only lamp post. The wind sliced through his raven tresses, musing them up playfully as loving fingers would. Jinyoung refrained from pushing and swung to a stop, giggles still surrounding him in a bubble of happiness. And Mark's heart palpitated. His high cheek bones and cutting jaw had the elder pausing, dark thick brows framing even darker, pretty eyes. A soft nose, slopping down to meet bee stung lips that curled into a bubblegum pink smile. He was beautiful. And all Mark could do was stare.

"What?" The actor questioned with a short laugh, head inclining as he did.

"Er-I, um, n-nothing, nothing." Mark brushed off, shaking his head as he stared down at the camera in his hands. Flicking through the pictures so far, his own smile danced across his lips at the perfect frozen moments of the younger's laughter that shone from the screen. "Okay, that's enough of the swing."

Stars punctured the sky still when the boy's finished up, spending the last couple of hours chatting trivial chatter as Mark followed Jinyoung around the park with the camera, at one point chasing after him as they both doubled over in fits of laughter. The results were perfect, something Mark couldn't have envisioned that would be possible with his roommate who he had such negativity towards. Despite his starting worries and tentativeness, Jinyoung was a natural with the shoot, giving Mark the material even Jackson sometimes couldn't, a soft blur around the edges in contrast to Jackson's harsh lines. And Mark was ecstatic. He had a project, one to be edited on Jinyoung's lent laptop, but a project in it's most basic form. With that, Mark could do anything.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"I get that you need to get your stuff all fixed up and whatever but, that laptop screen is really starting to get on my nerves." Jinyoung huffed as he rolled over to face the other, not able to drift off to sleep when the blue glow that demanded to be noticed beamed just across from him.

"It's your fault this is happening." Mark responded instantly, eye-line unwavering as his fingers clicked on the keyboard. It was his comeback to almost everything Jinyoung had said that evening, and probably would be for a good chunk of the year.

"Okay, I deserve that." Jinyoung accepted graciously, resting his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. His alarm clock blinked at him, the time of two aim glaring at him from the bedside table. "I've got an early start tomorrow." He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily.

"Yeah so have I kid, suck it up." The artist responded, still not shifting his gaze from the screen.

"Do you wanna not call me kid, please?" Jinyoung snapped.

"You're younger then me." Mark justified, sparing the other a glance before he went back to work.

"By a couple months." The actor whined, shifting his head to stare holes into the elder's face.

"So? Still older." He concluded, both boy's falling silent. It stretched for a couple more moments, Jinyoung lost in thought as Mark was lost in his work.

"Fine. But I don't like it." Jinyoung all but whispered, turning over to the sound of Mark's snort of laughter, snuggling further into the comforting duvet.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The day had passed, the pair of them forcing themselves out of bed, zombie like with the bags under their eyes as they groaned in protest. Mark had practically dragged the younger out of bed, throwing a balled up sock at him only for Jinyoung to remain motionless, resorting on pulling him out of bed by his ankle. The actor didn't take kindly to that. Kicking and screaming he fell onto the floor in a bundle of white cotton that smelt of lavender, letting out a string of curse words as he lay with more his pride hurt than his body. Though they got up, begrudgingly so but they did, leaving the dorm with a grunt to each other as they parted for their own lessons.

It was only when the darker haired boy was already lounging on his bed, that the elder came in with a beaming grin bright enough to light up a city. Peaking from behind his book at the other, Jinyoung only raised a brow in question.

"What are you so happy abo-"

"I got an A!" Mark exclaimed, not waiting for the other to finish as he bounced up and down in place.

"Y-you what?" Jinyoung shrieked, throwing his book over his shoulder as he hauled himself up off the bed.

"I got an A, for my photography project! You, in the park and everything, I got a freaking A!" Mark announced giddily, addictive titters flowing from his cheshire smile.

"Oh my- Oh my goodness Mark, that's amazing!" Jinyoung congratulated, the two young men both bounding up and down in elation Jinyoung grabbing Mark's arms to shake him.

"Well, it was thanks to you! My teacher thought I had a great choice of model." Mark smirked, nose crinkling as he did. Jinyoung spluttered, bashful burn heating up his face again.

"I'm sure it was more then that, probably something to do with your fantastic photography skills, and heavy editing I hope." He jested, realising that his hands were still wrapped around the elder's upper arm. They both froze, a moment in time as their hearts both pounded in their chests. They were close... too close. Yanking his hands off of him like he had been scolded, the actor's doe eyes widened momentarily before he cleared his throat. "Um, yeah... you did great." He complimented, nodding once as he moved away from the boy.

"Thanks." Mark accepted in a breath, his own gaze wide on a dormant feeling of ecstasy. Contact, physical contact with Jinyoung... Mark didn't completely hate it. Scowling at his thoughts, he shook his head a couple times as if to be rid of the feelings bubbling up.

"Guess I don't owe you anymore." Jinyoung commented in the silence, his back to the elder who stilled at his words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The artist inquired, not able to stop the venom from lacing his words.

"Wha- nothing? I just thought-" Jinyoung replied, fingers twitching as he held the flung book in his hands, blanching at Mark's tone.

"So that's it? We go back to hating each other?" Mark snapped, already feeling his anger begin to steam.

"What are you- that's not what I meant!" The younger insisted, taking a step towards the blonde in want to explain.

"Then what did you mean?" He questioned, as he removed the cap from his head to fire onto his mattress.

"I didn't mean anything, I was just making a passing comment, gosh relax would you?" The actor justified, running a hand through his obsidian locks in slight frustration.

"Fine." Mark ended the conversation and he turned away from his roommate, Jinyoung only rolling his eyes as he threw his hands up in exasperation, moving to shove the book back onto his shelf. He searched through the neat box at the end of his bed, full of his toiletries and the like. Snatching up his wash bag for a shower, Jinyoung searched around for his towel, scanning his area, eventually finding it cleanly washed and folded in his closet. When he swung around to move to the bathroom, he stopped short at the sight of Mark blocking the entrance... topless. 

He stood in place, the fluorescent light illuminating his form from behind, a almost ethereal glow outlining his lean figure. It shone through his blonde waves like sun through a trees leaves, a shadow of stubble grazing his jawline. His body was long, stretching and moving with the grace of a cat. Natural toning tightened his abdominals, biceps flexing as he held a towel in his hands. Jinyoung's mouth ran dry, all moisture at loss when he tried to swallow. This guy was godlike. And this was dangerous, dangerous like running your finger along a sharp blade even though you know the slightest pressure would break the skin, leaving you to bleed. This couldn't end well, not when Jinyoung was lusting after his roommate, his seemingly straight roommate to add to it. It was absurd and idiotic. Still, the actor let his gaze dip and rise as he appraised the gorgeous young man in front of him. Smacking himself out of his revive, the younger speedily sparked an argument up to distract from his wondering eyes.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? It's my turn to shower." Jinyoung began, striding towards the other in hopes he would quickly dart out of the way. He didn't. He remained stock still with a cocked brow and hip, arms folding in defense. That did not help Jinyoung's attempt at staring at anything other then Mark's arms.

"Think so? How did you come to that conclusion?" The artist answered wittily in a matter of seconds, much too quick for Jinyoung's brain that was currently fogged with red tinted situations that ran wild.

"Well because- hell I don't know! But you always get to shower first! And then I'm stuck with the lukewarm and then freezing cold water." Jinyoung growled, mirroring his crossed arms.

"Gosh if I knew you were going to throw such a fit, I wouldn't have even thought about being hygienic." Mark sneered, though remaining in place. He wasn't going to back down now.

"You're insufferable." Jinyoung snarled, throwing his arms out to the sides as he turned away.

"Insufferable? Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" The elder jumped on the comment, trailing after the other.

"Ah, Mark you're a couple months older, don't get ahead of yourself." Jinyoung snickered, throwing his stuff down on the mattress, various bottles bouncing off to clatter to the floor. Jinyoung paid them no attention.

"Wow, I thought I could actually start to be okay around you, but I should've trusted myself when I knew from day one that you're a piece of shit." Mark hurled at Jinyoung's back, still following his steps. The younger stopped in his tracks, whirling round to come face to face with his roommate.

"And you're a hot headed jumped up little shit, but you don't seem me complaining." Jinyoung spat back, sizing up against the other male.

"Hot head- at least I have emotions, you robot." The blonde snapped, continuing his long strides towards the younger, pushing them along so far that Jinyoung's back hit the wall behind, both stuck with no where to go.

"It's cute that you think that would upset me." Jinyoung chortled, quirking his brows to taunt the elder.

"Gosh, you're so full of it, aren't you?" Mark replied in a bitter whisper.

"Oh, what's wrong? Big boy Markie can't think of a come back?" The actor teased with poison, mockingly pouting his lips as to rile the artist up even further. Jinyoung didn't know why he was doing this, didn't know why winding the elder up was so much fun. All he knew was that he was getting a hell of a kick out of it.

With such a prominent pout, Mark couldn't tear his narrowed eyes away from the other's parted lips, glaring at them with a fever that had him hot all over. This guy knew exactly how to push Mark's buttons, building him up with the smallest of remarks. It wasn't like Mark to get so angry. But if the photographer was honest with himself, he'd admit that seeing Jinyoung cornered and snarling had heat pooling low in his stomach. Their faces were mere inches away, both boy's quivering with an anger bursting to get out, a flush rouging both their cheeks. 

Their chests heaved as they sucked in shallow breaths, hungry for any scrap of air they could find. Mark's bare torso radiated as it pressed up against Jinyoung's, leaving the actor to shift restlessly. He could smell the boy's scent of mint and deodorant, sweating from the heat. It was intoxicating. They were a hairs breadth away, the older of the two encasing the other with his hands slapped against the wall on either sides of Jinyoung's head. The quiet was deafening, weighing down heavily on the two young men. Jinyoung quirked his head to the side, his raven tresses brushing against Mark's golden waves. Mark became stock still. He was standing too close to the fire, the flames were licking at his chest. The heat was insurmountable. And Mark wanted to burn.

"You not going to shower?" The younger broke the silence, gulping down a breath as he waited for the boy's reaction. For a few moments he remained in place, arms bent at the elbows as he lent into the actor, almost black irises boring into Jinyoung's. They were hazy, unfocused. A tongue darted out to wet his lips as Mark remained frozen, sucking in his bottom lip to catch with his teeth. Jinyoung couldn't take his eyes off it.

With a grunt in response, the American-Taiwanese pushed off the wall, snatching up his stuff only to slam the door shut behind him as he went to shower, the action shaking the whole dorm. Jinyoung remained in place, gasping for breath as he slumped against the wall, shaking his head in disbelief, hues wide. Smoothing down his turtleneck, Jinyoung worried his bottom lip between his fingers, staring holes into the bathroom door as he replayed their interaction. The image of Mark's teeth grazing pink petals was ingrained in his brain, he could still feel the artist's naked torso burning through the material of his own shirt, his scent lingered on his clothes. Jinyoung couldn't ignore the soaring of his heart and the heat in his stomach. He was done for.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Water beat down on Mark's back, steam swirling in patterns around the boy that was stock still under the stream. The droplets rolled down his body, reflecting like glitter in the room light. Sucking in breaths, the American-Taiwanese ran a hand through his now soaked locks, pushing them from his face as his eyes fluttered closed. The thoughts plagued his mind, Jinyoung close and heated, smirking that damn smirk of his that made Mark just want to slam his own mouth against it, anything to wipe it off his damn face. Whipping his head from side to side in frustration, the photographer shoved those thoughts away, covering his mouth with his hand as if it would hide his parted lips.

The blonde let out a huff of breath, forehead resting on the wall in front. The tiles were cold, frigid temperature spreading through his overheating face from the contact. They had been so close, bodies pressed up against each other, the material of Jinyoung's shirt rubbing against Mark's bare chest. Their faces were a fraction away, the actor's long, dark lashes able to brush his own if they shifted. Just a little closer. The artist scrunched up his face in a grimace, tapping his forehead against the wall it rested on in soft thuds. Anything to stop these thoughts, thoughts he wasn't ready to address, not now. Maybe not ever.

But no matter how hard he tried, the blonde couldn't ignore it, couldn't stop the tent that had pushed against his jeans, the reason Mark had bolted as soon as he came back down to earth. Mark had never felt like this before. Sure, he had been with girls, multiple in fact. But being with a man... he had had multiple sexuality discussions with Jackson when the fencer came out as pansexual, but he never thought he'd have to surface his own.

And there it was now, standing loud and proud, begging for Mark to give himself sweet release. And so he did. Throwing caution to the wind, the boy ignored the root of the want as he began. He tried. He pumped up and down his shaft with his own hand, biting down on his lip to hold in any sounds that could surface. With the hot water still cascading down and the steam fogging up the mirror, the artist held onto the tap for support, working himself through the purple haze to the bright white bliss. Perspiration beaded on his forehead and upper lip, whether from the shower or not he was unsure.

Images of plump lips and fluffy dark waves flashed through his mind, jumpers ridding up to reveal a strip of skin as he stretched, dark irises staring intently. He imagined his lips on the others, tongues tangling together as hands roamed. He imagined those lips wrapped around him as his own hand was now, pretty pink and bee stung as his cheeks would flush. The thought had his breath hitching in his throat. He pictured carding his fingers through the raven tresses, messing them up more then usual as he tugged. He fantasied yanking off any one of those turtlenecks, running his fingers down the hidden torso, painting the smooth skin with his own kisses. He panted, eyes squeezed shut as he reached his peak with a muffled moan, the stream of the shower washing away any evidence of what he did.

Mark stared down at his hand, lost in a stupor as the water continued to run and his skin began to wrinkle under the moisture. He'd been in here too long. The photographer was quick to move, clearing his throat as he washed his hair and body, wandering out the shower to towel dry off and yank on clean underwear, baggy long sleeved top and joggers. The door opened into the dorm, steam from the shower billowing into the room with him. But the actor was no where in sight. Before he could ponder it further, his phone buzzed and lit up on his duvet, a message from a certain younger.

[text: Jackson] Oi, where the hell are you these past couple days?  
[text: Jackson] How did the photo's go down?!  
[text: Jackson] Give me the low down at Jaebum's in ten

Snorting out a sigh, the photographer only took a second to type out an agreeing response before he snatched up his keys and wallet too, swooping out the dorm. This was going to be a long night.


	2. I got a love that keeps me waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It became familiar, 
> 
> it became routine. 
> 
> It became their friendship.

Dim lights illuminated the streets through the windows, a butterscotch glow peeking through the cracks as people came and went from the bar. The neon sign flashed and flickered like it always had done, dowsing it's surroundings in crimson, reflecting off the puddles that spilled on the concrete. 'JB's' it radiated in the night, the welcoming sight pushing the boy forward as he trudged along in aim for the swinging door. Tumbling in, the blonde pulled the sleeves of his over-sized, grey shirt down over his hands as his chestnut irises scanned the bar. It looked as it always did, dark oak and red leather booths with matching leather stools that lined the long counter.

The regulars were there, an abundance of university kids along with the few old drunks. It smelt of stale beer and burnt wood from the fireplace used when the air nipped at your cheeks and nose. Jazz music lulled in the background, smooth instruments stringing out notes in rhythm and passion. And as always, the towering, sturdy man glowered from behind the beer pumps as he polished glass after glass. Jaebum. Ink strands slicked back with wax, piercings lining his ears as sharp brows pulled low over thundery orbs, the distinctive two freckles under his left brow. Black t-shirt tucked into black jeans, clean cut and void of colour, with the ever present toothpick held between his teeth as he chewed. It helped him stay away from the cigarettes. 

He offered a nod to the younger blonde, Mark nodding right back as he moved further in. It wasn't that the man was unfriendly, quite the contrary when you got to know him, though despite that, the chic exterior remained. That was when Jackson swiveled around on his stool, posture once hunched over his drink as he talked Jaebum's ear off, now straighted as he beamed at Mark, waving at him with abandon.

"Mark! There you are!" His low voice boomed, resonating through the building and snagging peoples attention. This man was rather stocky, with a heart of gold and a jawline that could cut diamonds. Sporting a loose fitting tank top and a baseball cap pulled low over his almost platinum tresses, the guy practically bounced in his seat at the sight of his best-friend. Offering up a tentative smile, the artist moved further in to perch next to the other blonde, slinging his camera bag round as he did, catching Jackson's hand in a clasp.

"God, do you ever not bring your camera?" The burly man snorted, taking a long swig of his beer as he did.

"Can never miss an opportunity Jacks'." He justified, requesting a beer for himself from Jaebum before he turned back.

"Course not. You can take even more pretty pictures of me." Jackson jested, cupping his own face as he batted his eyelids. Pushing the other's face away with a chuckle, he began to fiddle with the zipper of his camera bag as he waited for his drink. After a few seconds of silence, Jackson broke it seamlessly.

"Okay what is it, what happened?" Blinking rapidly at the man's sudden question, Mark could only stare at his friend.

"What are you on about? Nothing happened?" The older attempted to reason, batting the topic of the conversation away from himself as soon as possible. He knew if Jackson asked any more, he would spill. That was the way they worked.

"Yes, something has happened. You're fiddling." The fencer pointed out. That was the boy's major you see, following in his fathers footsteps as a Olympic fencer and mother as an Olympic gymnast, the younger blonde was lethal with a sword. As soon as Jackson's observation landed, Mark snatched his hands away from the zipper he'd been yanking at subconsciously. According to Jackson, Mark had a habit of fiddling when he was uncomfortable or lying... you could say they knew each other pretty well.

"So, what is it? You've gotta tell me now Tuan." Mark glowered at the smug boy, paying Jaebum for his drink before he gulped down some of the amber liquid.

"Gosh, do you have to be so nosy Jackson Wang?" The older heaved out a sigh, knowing full well that between these two, 'nosy' didn't exist.

"Oh give over, just tell me." The other man continued to probe, his own knee bouncing as he waited in anticipation at Mark's answer. Steeling himself, Mark took the plunge.

"Okay... okay but you have to be quiet and take this seriously... promise?" The photographer sighed, chewing on his bottom lip as he shifted his eye-line back to his friend. Jackson rose his brows in response, nodding as he mimed zipping his own mouth shut. Pursing his lips for a second in contemplation as well as to stall for time, Mark began to explain.

"So first off, the pictures I took of you for my project, they're absolute because my stupid ass roommate broke my camera."

The fencer's face contorted into anger in a millisecond, face reddening and brows knitting together as his mouth opened to interrupt. Jackson knew of Mark's 'problems' with his relationship with Park Jinyoung, that being that they had a mutual hatred for each other. Last Jackson knew, Mark couldn't stand the guy... the blonde had no idea how he was going to explain this.

"Ah! I said be quiet. Let me explain." The artist stopped his friend with a point of a finger and the shift of a brow. Clenching his jaw and exhaling sharply into a pout, Jackson allowed the other to proceed.

"Well, yeah, it was an accident so I can't really blame him. The guy bought me a new one for goodness sake," Mark all but muttered, leaving the fencer even more baffled at Mark's lack of anger towards the situation. A few weeks ago, his friend would have been livid. What the hell had happened between those two? The American-Taiwanese went on to tell the story, reiterating everything for his friend to take in.

"So what, you're pals now?" Jackson inquired, still unsure about what Mark was getting at.

"Um... not exactly..." Mark squirmed in place, grimacing at the idea of telling Jackson... what was he even telling him?

"You're telling me, this kid got you an A on your project and bought you a camera, an expensive camera, and you're still not at least civil with the poor guy?" Jackson berated, punching Mark lightly on the shoulder.

"No, no it's not that we're not 'friends'. W-we had an argument." The photographer provided, flitting his gaze from his best-friend's hues to the glass of beer that sat glistening in front of him. Condensation fogged the glass, perspiration rolling down the clear material. Mark focused on that.

"What, so you're married now? I don't understand man, you're avoiding the main point." A knot of muscle in Mark's jaw pulsed as he clamped his teeth down, vision clouding out of focus as he stared at a water droplet racing down the glass. He was stuck.

"Jacks... I think I- I'm questioning... things." Mark ventured, tempted to leave it at that for Jackson to de-code on his own. Though he knew he wasn't being clear. "I- uh- I think I like J-Jinyoung." Mark whispered, tongue wetting his lips nervously. He remained with his focal point as the droplet, sliding down the glass, sluggish until it met the hard wood of the counter, pooling on the surface in the lull of conversation between the two blondes. A clearing of a throat resonated from Jackson, but Mark wouldn't look up.

"Dude, what, when did this happen?" Jackson began to ramble. Mark was too stubborn to shift his eye-line just yet. "I mean, you hate the guy? He's a dick! He's the one who pushed your course out of the extra studio." He reeled off, not at all mentioning the fact that Jinyoung was in fact male, and that Mark had only shown interest in females so far.

"And the whole thing about him being... well- um you know... a-a guy?" Mark all but whispered, voice cracking slightly as he did. The fencer could only snort out a laugh in response.

"Have you forgotten that you're talking to a pansexual?" Was all he replied, taking one last gulp of his beer to polish it off. Wrinkles creased the older's forehead as he dared to peer up at his best-friend, brows high as his coffee irises widened in astonishment. "You're gay." Jackson stated rather then questioned. The artist could only shake his head.

"No, I'm not gay. I-I don't even know if I like the guy-"

"But you sai-"

"I know... but it's not definite. It's just a... musing- of sorts." Mark grimaced as he tried to explain, trying his hardest not to give anything away. Jackson pinched his lips together, the skin whitening. He tutted after a few moments, eyes holding Mark's intently.

"A musing... do you find him attractive?" Mark blanched at the direct inquiry, drumming his finger tips on the bar top.

"Er... I guess you could say he's aesthetically pleasing. He made a great model." Mark provided, almost wistfully as his mind cast back to the shots he had captured of his roommate. The photographer had never captured such beauty before. He had unashamedly stared at them for hours, head inclining naturally as his eyes scanned over the lines of his features, the shadows he created. His eye wrinkles as he laughed, the way he covered his mouth when he did. Shocked out of his daze by a snap of Jackson's fingers, he was met with a smirk and an open hand.

"Lets see then. I need to see what I was replaced with." The smaller blonde exclaimed, taking the camera carefully from Mark as a sigh escaped his lips in defeat as he passed it over. Mark sat chewing on his thumb as Jackson flicked through the unedited shots on the device. Mark had kept his favorites.

"Damn, this kid is fine." Jackson declared as he was still hunched over the camera.

"Jackson!" Mark squeaked, shoving the other man's shoulder as he shook his head in objection. Jackson's shoulders began to shake as laughter racked though his body.

"What?! He is! I'd fall for him if he was my roommate. That close proximity, long hours. Imagine all the se-"

"That's enough looking for you!" Mark blurted out, snatching the camera away from his friend, glaring daggers at him as the technology was slipped back into it's case and zipped up safely away from prying eyes.

"It could be a golden set up my friend." The other boy pointed out, nodding at Jaebum for another.

"Or, it could end horribly wrong and go up in flames. I already have difficulty going a day without arguing with him at least once, I don't want to sprinkle some lighter fluid on that just for fun." Mark grumbled, drinking more to catch up with his friend.

"Those arguments are just sexual tension. Banging each other might help." The blonde pondered out loud audaciously. "Fun is sometimes good you know." Jackson continued, throwing the older blonde a wink. All Mark could do was roll his eyes to the heavens.

"So what did you argue about?"

"Who went in the shower first." Mark provided, scanning the bar as he did. No one of interest had entered recently. Though one person was absent.

"Ooohh, hot. Bet there was a lot of pushing around, huh?" Jackson wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh my gosh Wang, shut up." Mark reprimanded as Jackson sniggered.

"He's very pretty, not the type I thought you'd go for if I'm honest. Wouldn't mind pushing him up against a wall though and-."

"You're disgusting." Mark interrupted.

"Who are we pushing up against a wall?" A bright voice sounded from the behind the bar as they swept in from out back, the personification of sunshine himself, Youngjae. With light flossy locks of strawberry blonde and a smile that could light up a country, Choi Youngjae was the polar opposite to his boyfriend and fellow bar owner, Im Jaebum. Favoring black panama hats, long sleeves and overcoats, you would often come to the bar to find Youngjae in a soft yellow sweater, beaming up at his striking boyfriend of harsh edges and shadows. Youngjae was just about the only person Jaebum gave the time of day. He was a brick wall with a weak spot for the sunshine, hopelessly devoted and head over heels for Youngjae. It was sickeningly sweet, and the love was reciprocated in equal measure. They were a force to be reckoned with.

"Mark's new squeeze." Jackson retorted, leaning across the bar in the direction of the newcomer with a smirk.

"I do not have a new squeeze!" Mark growled in rebuff.

"Oh, pray tell! Who's this new mystery person in our artist's life?" Youngjae encouraged, folded arms propped up on the counter as he indulged Jackson in his story.

"No one!"

"Mark's got a new partner?" Another voice piped up, considerably quieter, though still with an edge of surprise and interest. Jaebum, joining by wrapping an arm around his boyfriends waist. He must have run out of glasses to polish.

"There is no new-"

"This drama studen-"

"Jackson!" The photographer snapped, silencing all the chirping from the men that were enjoying this so much, three pairs of widened eyes staring at Mark. Jackson's mouth clamped shut, realising what he was just about to spill. Mark could only massage his temples, a huff of breath passing his lips.

"Sorry hyung." Jackson muttered, sheepishly dipping his head. The older chortled, gently pushing Jackson's head.

"It's fine just... lets just drop it, okay?" They all nodded, Youngjae picking up the conversation by asking about how their courses were going. Thank goodness for Youngjae. Mark barely replied, brain stuck on a loop as he thought over and over his interactions with Jinyoung. The boy had vanished when he had left for the bar. Where the hell did he go?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few drinks later and with giddiness in their step, Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang departed Jaebum's with titters and stumbles as they met the chilly night air. With the dorms only a ten minute walk from the bar, the two boy's set off with confidence as they said their goodbyes to the owners, chattering loudly as they journeyed home. Mark's feet danced over the pavements, hopping over cracks and chewing gum in a twirl of movement next to his striding friend. This was a common occurrence of the boys, drinking to get merry only to be sobered up by the walk and twilight world outside. The conversing was sustained however, hanging off of each other's shoulders as they picked their way through the high-street. Everything was calm, back to normal. It was nice. It was routine. It was safe.

Until they were passing a local twenty four hour cafe that Mark tripping over his own feet, wavering in place as his fuzzy irises latched onto the image in front of him. Like a camera lens being rotated into focus, the American-Taiwanese blinked rapidly a few times to make sure he was right. He wasn't mistaken.

There, amongst scattered papers and text books, laptop perched on the table top and pantos glasses pushed up the bridge of his nose, sat Park Jinyoung. He was studiously typing away, every now and then dark hues scanning his papers, checking notes to continue his work. Mark was still halted.

"Dude, what are you doing?" A voice called back to the taller young man, Jackson trudging back to see just what his moronic best-friend was gawking at. Narrowing his gaze through the window, the stockier blonde was about to raise his voice in annoyance when he saw just what, or rather who his friend was so intent on.

"Is that...?" Was all the fencer said, turning his eye-line to catch the slight nod of Mark's head. A low, appreciative whistle sounded from the younger, gulping himself.

"Wow, he really is pretty. Damn, he looks adorable with those glasses. Makes the mind wander..." Jackson muttered, in a way to get a rise out of his friend. He succeeded, earning another whack on the shoulder as he grinned cheekily.

"I'm joking. I have more respect than that," He scoffed, Mark quirking his brow in a show of disbelief. Feigning shock, Jackson clutched at his chest, jaw dropped as he stared wide eyed at his elder.

"How dare you, Mark Tuan. I have heaps of respect, thank you very much." He exclaimed, both going back to admire the boy who sat unknowingly in the cafe. "I will say this though, standing here and staring at him is kind of creepy. Also not the best plan of action." He commented, taking a breath of the refreshing air. "I will also say, if you don't make a move then I will. He's too cute to pass up." The fencer admitted, punctuating his point by taking a step towards the entrance.

What Mark didn't know, was that Jackson had only wanted to get the photographer to shift himself in gear, igniting the want in him that he knew was there. He wasn't being serious... well, partly. It worked like a charm, the taller blonde making a grab for his friend's sleeve, pulling him back away from the cafe. Jackson only turned his head placidly as if he had no idea why Mark was holding him back. They locked eyes, tangled up in a stalemate until one made a move. Glaring at his younger, Mark could only huff as he shifted Jackson out of the way of the entrance ignoring the other's smug smile aimed right at him.

"Shut up." The artist grumbled, still ogling his roommate.

"Uh huh... see you later Romeo." Jackson bid goodbye, swiveling in place to stroll away.

"Hey! Text me when you get home safe, yeah?" Mark called after him, the only sign Jackson heard being a lift of a hand in a wave before he dug his hand's deep in his pockets as he trotted home. It would be all too easy for the boy to turn away, catch up to his friend and let him in with a chance with his roommate. But the idea of Jinyoung being taken, whisked away by his charming best-friend that no one in their right mind would turn down... Mark couldn't bare the thought of it, of loosing this 'opportunity'. Or so he made himself think. Swallowing down his anxiety and fisting his hands in his jogger pockets to stop the jitters, the photographer pushed into the cafe with a 'ding' that rung out on his entrance.

Jinyoung was all too engrossed in his work as the two blonde's bickered and teased outside, tapping his pen snappily against the paper in thought. He didn't even look up as a new comer entered the almost silent cafe, him being the only other customer. His hearing was muffled by music that leaked into his ear via an earphone, half drunk coffee sat lukewarm and getting colder by his side. The familiar person on shift squirmed relentlessly behind the counter, wiping down the surface yet again for the fourth time. Kim Yugyeom always complained that there was never anything to do on a night shift.

"Then be thankful that you can get paid for being a watch dog, essentially." Jinyoung had jested in the past.

"I'd rather get paid for doing something. Makes it actually seem worth while." The towering younger complained, black-blue tinted hair flopping over his eyes. Jinyoung had been bugging him to cut it for weeks. With a curved nose and bright eyes, Yugyeom was one of the most adorable people Jinyoung had met. Complete with a dainty freckle under one eye and a dazzling smile, the younger boy was one to turn heads. Though Jinyoung perceived him as more of a younger brother, a irritating nuisance he was rather fond of.

The dance major would often practice on this shift, bugging Jinyoung for his opinion on a section of choreography. The only reason he worked here was to earn money as most university students did. His almost constant company of his best-friend Bambam, a confident and striking Thai young man, picked him up from work every shift without fail. This time was no exception. Yugyeom practically bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for the familiar sight of the white blonde hair and lanky frame clad in loud patterns and colours.

A shadow fell over his work, an warped outline of a person in a charcoal black, like fog settling in place. That was when Jinyoung bothered to look up, tugging out the earphone. What he hadn't expected, was to see the very person he was trying his hardest not to think of. His torso was no longer naked, now a heavy grey shirt hung in place. His cheeks were rosy with either the cold or alcohol and his blonde strands were windswept. The camera was still slung over his shoulder, ever present. He looked good enough to eat.

"Hi." The actor croaked out, clearing his throat once he did. "What are you doing here?" Mark remained silent for a few beats, staring down at the boy with raven tresses.

"Just passing through." He shrugged, shifting his weight from one foot to the other in a nervous buzz. It seemed to radiate, waves of agitation rolling off of him. Jinyoung cocked a brow. "What are you working on?"

Jinyoung didn't answer, only held his roommate's gaze while a tender smile played on his lips. Nodding once as if to confirm his thoughts, Jinyoung plucked some of his papers from the other side of the table to make space for his roommate.

"Sit." Jinyoung offered with a hand, stacking the notes to tuck away in his satchel.

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll leave, you need to concentra -"

"Sit." The younger reiterated, waiting patiently for Mark to do as requested. He did. The silence returned. Jinyoung was all too conscious of Yugyeom peering over at the pair from behind the counter. He wouldn't hear the end of this.

"Want a coffee?" The actor offered, "I need a top up myself." Mark stuttered slightly, trying to think of any coffee that he could conjure up. Why had his mind gone blank?

"A-err... americano?" Mark offered in question rather then order. Smirking, Jinyoung pushed away from the table.

"Americano it is."

Mark sat twisting his fingers together as Jinyoung got the coffees, mentally slapping himself. What was he supposed to do now? He hadn't thought past approaching the guy. Now what? His worrying was disrupted by the darker haired boy relaxing back down with an americano and his own drink in hand. Muttering his thanks, Mark took the cup to sip on the straw. The bitter liquid, like octopus ink washed flavors over his tongue in a buzz, humming appreciatively as he tentatively placed the cup back down.

"Please, get back to your work. I didn't mean to intrude." The artist insisted.

"Then why did you come in?" Jinyoung challenged, hue's a mirror in colour of his coffee, lips quirking slightly as if wanting to stretch into a grin. Pausing at the question, Mark grasped for an answer.

"I, I thought we could w-walk back, you know, together... we do live in the same dorm." The blonde reasoned, lips pinching together in hopes that it sounded like a legitimate reason. A soft hum rumbled from the chest of the glasses wearing boy, pushing them up further with a index finger. "What are you writing?" Mark repeated his inquiry from earlier which didn't receive a proper answer.

"An essay on the first five scenes of a play we're studying." Jinyoung provided, going back to his annotations, frowning down at the page. Wetting a finger daintily with his tongue, the younger paged through the battered play, spine long broken and outer cover beginning to flake. They must have been studying it for a while.

Without initiation or explanation, Jinyoung went back to typing out his essay, Mark content to sit and wait while taking occasional sips of his coffee. But the artist couldn't ignore his finger twitching to capture even one image of Jinyoung how he was now, studious as his brows furrowed and his waves of onyx fell onto the frame of his glasses, teeth chewing on his bottom lip as he was surrounded by notes, papers and information. He wondered if he would mind? Mark had taken pictures of him before. Head inclining as he pondered, the photographer continued to bore his eyes into the young man that sat opposite. Darting his tongue out to wet his lips, he timidly spoke up.

"Um- Jinyoung..." Mark began. The only sign that said boy heard him was a low grunt from him. "Can I- um, take p-pictures of you?"

Blinking once as his eye-line shot up to meet Mark's, the actor balked at the question.

"Er... yeah. Sure, yeah." Jinyoung nodded, cursing his incoherence a little. What was it about this boy that had him stumbling over and repeating his words? Why did his raw beauty shake him up so? He wasn't the only pretty boy in the world. But gosh had Jinyoung never seen someone so stunning. He was angelic almost, clean lines with features harmonious to create his slender, flawless facial structure. It was unfair. People aught to be taking pictures of him. He wanted to hate him. He couldn't.

A joyous grin broke from Mark's face, Jinyoung's heart palpitation at the sight as he was already pulling out the hulk of technology to snap frames of the other. Jinyoung could only roll his eyes fondly, returning to his work with a secret smile hidden in the corner of his mouth. Mark was all too thrilled that Jinyoung allowed him to capture him once more, beaming through the lens at the sight of studying Jinyoung being caught in a freeze frame forever.

He twisted the zoom and focus, taking wide shots of the cafe and setting, as well as close ups of Jinyoung's cinnamon orbs that caught the light behind his glasses, his jaw set in concentration, his lips pursed as he wracked his brain for the next phrase, chapped from the cold weather and worrying them between his teeth. He was mesmerizing to Mark.

And that's how they continued, weekly, sometimes nightly visits to the coffee shop where Jinyoung wrote and read, and Mark appraised and captured. Soon, the artist plucked up the courage to ask to memorize the actor in pencil, sketch book full of images of Jinyoung in charcoal, fine liner, watercolour even. Frames of Jinyoung exploded on the pages in cool teals and rich golds, deep cherries and even deeper wines. Smatterings of fuscia and chartreuse lined the margins, glasses on and glasses off, jumpers and shirts, coats and hats.

What the artist didn't know, was that Jinyoung caught images of his own while Mark worked away, permitting to memory the sight of him curled up opposite in a booth or on a chair, in over-sized hoodies and tees, ripped jeans and bomber jackets, caps and beanies. It became familiar, it became routine. It became their friendship.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright class, that concludes our lesson. Please hand in your scripts before you go, I'd like to check you're still annotating as much as you should be." The teacher stated, a short lady swathed in detailed patterns and colours. Jinyoung was quick to drop his own book down on her desk as he left, giving her a quick bow of his head as his satchel slung over his shoulder. His brogues hitting the floor with his steps were the only sound to resonate through the halls before streams of students emptied from their classrooms, spilling in to fill out every available space, making it difficult to weave through. Luckily, Jinyoung had become pretty good at squeezing through the sea of young adults from his first year here, making a bee line for the dance studio a couple doors down. 

Rounding the corner, Jinyoung was met by the familiar scent of sweat and deodorant that frequently lingered in the corridor leading to the dance department, body sprays almost choking him into a fit of coughing in the concentration of it. He knew the younger he was in aim for would still be practicing in the space however; he was incredibly diligent. A well known tune echoed beyond the heavy weight door.

Pushing into said room, the actor smirked slightly at the predictable sight, Yugyeom in the throws of choreography as the music blasted from the speakers so loud the room almost pulsed with it. The mirrors had fogged up from their hard work and body heat, making it impossible for anyone to see themselves reflected. Yugyeom continued to dance. He flew around the room, rippling and popping with musicality that fit the song perfectly. Jinyoung had to admit, the darker haired boy was very talented. Tip toeing up behind the younger, Jinyoung caught him to pinch his sides playfully. The taller boy shrieked, shooting up into the air, pivoting round with a grin on his face.

"Hyung, hi!" He called over the music, bounding over to pause the melody that leaked from the surrounding speakers. The dancer beamed at his friend, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand as he walked back over to his older friend. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Friday. It's ice cream day." Tradition for the two childhood friends was to, every Friday, grab an ice cream from the nearest store be it rain or shine, winter or summer. The routine started out as a catch up on each other's weeks back in their high school years, despite the fact that they walked home together every day. Now, it was meant for ensuring they both recognised they had a friend within this ginormous campus. Their families had been friendly with each other for as long as they both could recall, growing up along side, forming a sibling like bond. The younger boy stilled, cheeks puffing as he held a breath. Jinyoung contradictorily exhaled sharply.

"You forgot." Jinyoung predicted, quirking a brow as his arms folded.

"No! I mean- not directly, it's just..." Yugyeom began to explain, sucking on his lower lip in apprehension. "Well... I'm meeting up with Bambam."

"Bambam? You saw him last night, didn't you?" The actor scoffed, still bitter that he was being placed second to behind a boy his friend had only met this year.

"Yeah, but, it's different now." Was all Yugyeom replied, pulling his sleeves down over his hands to twist the material. Jinyoung remained silent with a cocked brow, waiting for answers. "Um, he kind of... asked me out, last night." The ink haired boy admitted, a bashful pink gracing his cheeks. Jinyoung's other eyebrow joined, both flying up so high they nearly hit his hair line.

"What?! I didn't, I mean... I didn't know you guys were romantic?" Jinyoung spluttered, trying to piece together the information that had just been thrown at him, arms dropping to his sides.

"We weren't! But... he walked me home last night and, we got to talking... Jinyoung-ah... I think I really like him." The taller boy confessed, face practically glowing with happiness. Jinyoung was dumbfounded.

"Well... that's, that's amazing Yugyeom! Wow, you're so close I guess it really does make sense. What are you doing tonight then?" Jinyoung reeled off, giddy for his friends pure joy, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he shook the other by his arms.

"We're going for a meal, I think. Nothing fancy, just a sort of official statement thing." Yugyeom informed him, shoulders squeezing up in his excitement.

"Adorable." The actor commented, grinning in a mirror of his childhood friend. As if on cue, the familiar face of the fashion student, and now boyfriend of Yugyeom stuck his head round the door. You could tell he was a fashion student from a mile away, clad in a charcoal turtleneck and tight leather sheen trousers, he draped a long fur coat of the same shade over his shoulders.

"Bam!" Yugyeom almost squealed. Jinyoung rolled his eyes with a knowing smirk at Yugyeom's coy nature.

"Er, hi! Hi Jinyoung-hyung." The boy greeted as he stepped further into the room with a bow, silver hair reflecting off the overhead lights, highlighted cheeks and shadowed eyelids glittering like fairy dust. He was pretty spectacular.

"Well hello Bambam." Jinyoung oozed, a knowing smile pulling at his lips. "I'll leave you to it then, shall I?"

Both boy's remained silent with their faces flushing a tomato red, sheepishly staring down at their shoes. Jinyoung swept from the room, throwing Bambam a wink as he passed. "Use protection and lube!" He crowed over his shoulder as he exited the room, relishing in the uproar that sounded behind him. Deftly dodging a shoe that flew at him from his childhood friend, the actor cackled as he did. They were just too fun to mess with.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unlocking the door with a click, the actor shuffled into the dorm, shaking off his shoes and discarding his coat and bag to flop unceremoniously onto his roommate's bed, face first. The roommate in question didn't more than bat an eye lid at Jinyoung's grand entrance, rolling his eyes as a fond smile brightened his face. He remained unwaivering in place, relaxed with his legs stretched out and ankles crossed, Jinyoung's laptop balancing precariously on top. Tapping to pause the tv show that continued to run on his screen, Mark plucked out one ear phone to stare down at the intruder.

"Well hi to you too. It's Friday, you're normally back way later than this." Mark inquired with a glance at his bedside clock to confirm he was a considerable amount of hours early.

"Yugyeom bailed on me. Apparently his new boyfriend is more important than his childhood best-friend." Jinyoung grumbled into the bedsheets, voice muffled though you could still hear the bitter tone crawling past the material. Mark only rose an eyebrow at the back of Jinyoung's head, still buried face down in a dramatic show of rejection.

"Ah... this is a new relationship then." The artist gathered, holding back a snort of laughter at Jinyoung's sustained act.

"Mmm, last night apparently. So I am to go ice cream-less for the first Friday since high school." The darker haired boy sighed, still insisting on planking on Mark's bed.  
br>

"Hey, you should be happy for him." Mark reprimanded with a light prod of the back of Jinyoung's head with an index finger.

"I am happy for him." The younger mumbled, batting away Mark's continuous poke. This time Mark did let out a low chuckle, turning his attention back to the screen. When the photographer didn't comment back, Jinyoung lifted his head to scrutinize his roommate's actions. "How's the drama?" The younger referenced to the screen, shifting to rotate in place, now just lying next to the boy. Mark pushed away the acknowledgment of his close proximity. Jinyoung tricked himself into thinking he didn't catch the growingly familiar scent of treacle and cinnamon that lingered on Mark from the bedsheets. He most definitely didn't inhale the scent... twice. Neither mentioned that fact that Mark was using Jinyoung's laptop, it was too common an occurrence nowadays.

"Good, it's starting to pick up. He's lying to her about the money though. She still thinks he works at the restaurant." Mark explained as he offered the boy the other ear phone. Jinyoung let out a small, if slightly mocking gasp as he accepted, pecan irises glued to the screen.

"Now, that's not good. He's done for when she finds out." Mark nodded enthusiastically along with his roommate's statement. "Whatever happened to trust and honesty in relationships?" Jinyoung queried rhetorically, shaking his head as he tutted. The two continued watching the drama unfold on the screen, over time curling into each other as the laptop rested on both their inside thighs. After twenty minutes or so and two arguments slotted into the plot line, Jinyoung broke the comfortable lull of silence between them.

"This drama is popcorn worthy. Would be great with some ice cream." He muttered in passing comment, chewing on the inside of his cheek absentmindedly, though Mark was quick to catch the underlining irritation at his now taken best-friend. Stopping himself from rolling his eyes once more in worry he would loose them in the back of his head, being an action he found to become more and more habitual, the older cleared his throat.

"Come on then. If it'll stop you moping and letting out those pitiful sighs every five seconds-"

"I wasn't sighing!" Jinyoung interrupted in defense.

"-then we'll go get ice cream." Mark let his sentence run on through Jinyoung's exclamation, tossing him a grin as his nose wrinkled. His hand patted the younger's thigh with a clap but without forethought, hopping over the obstruction to pull on a bomber jacket and baseball cap that resided on his bedside table. He was pushing his feet into his shoes when he threw the actor a look over his shoulder, wallet shoved into his jacket pocket. "You coming?"

Stuck in place with a blush reddening the tips of his ears and orb's widening like saucers, Jinyoung's only answer was to follow the older's steps in silence.

 

They picked their way through the chaotic streets, chattering away to each other about their days and the like as they found the closest store for ice creams. Jinyoung picked out a mint choc-chip and Mark a cookies and cream, perching themselves on the stools, Mark's legs swinging as he nibbled on the treat. Jinyoung spared him a glance, a tender curve pulling at his lips. Despite being the older of the two, Mark was undoubtedly adorable, his innocent curiosity attention grabbing as he let his gaze flit around. It had Jinyoung's heart squeezing.

His tongue swirled over the vanilla desert as his other hand was caught in between his legs, cap pushed up a little so to see what he ate clearly, blonde locks poking out. Jinyoung would have been content to eat his own refreshing and creamy snack in quiet with Mark by his side, offering each other grins around the cold sweet. That was until Mark was just finishing it off, taking a quite a large lap of the ice cream and failed to notice that some had melted on the corner of his mouth.

Without hesitance, without conscious decision, Jinyoung used his thumb to wipe it off, Mark's pouty bottom lip snagging on the pad as he did. The photographer's eye-line snapped back to his, becoming stock still at Jinyoung's touch. The actor paused for a moment in shock at his actions, unsure of what to do.

A hot flush scorched across the older's cheeks, visibly gulping as they were locked in a stale mate. Jinyoung did the one thing he was good at. He played it off. Letting a provocative smirk leak onto his lips, he lifted the thumb to his mouth without falter and sucked off the ice cream, hand dropping into his lap which seemed to resonate through the whole shop. It was perfectly sweet on his tongue. Mark was still frozen in place, chocolate hue's now hooked onto Jinyoung's lips. Mark swore they weren't that rosy pink and plump this afternoon.

"Done?" The younger called out in question, throwing his own rubbish into the bin as he hopped down from the stool, grinning at his stunned roommate. Mark nodded furiously, scrambling down from his seat and deposing of his own leftovers, shoving his hands deep in his pockets as he rocked back on his heels in place, tongue wetting his lips in anticipation. "Come on." Jinyoung tittered, leaving the store with the ding of a bell, Mark skipping behind him, more than happy to follow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Money, money was the thing that constantly clung onto Mark's mind like a looming, suffocating shadow curled incessantly around him. It was a thought that had seemed to always be there, ever present to this day, though these days it was his personal financial state that worried him. That and a certain onyx haired distraction that slept opposite him, but the artist shunned those thoughts as quick as they cropped up. He wasn't strong enough to face that just yet.

He had applied for job after job in the area, but being a university student with no completed qualification, the best he could blag was a store clerk or barrister. That was when he had the idea, the job that was staring him in the face from day one... if he could manage to convince Jaebum to take him. It was early afternoon on the Saturday when Mark had set out for the bar, knowing the door would be open for set up in preparation for the evening service as well as for the regular early drinkers. The route to said bar was ingrained in his mind, like the familiar wrinkles that lined his palms. An upbeat melody streamed into Mark's ears through his earphones, bobbing his head to the beat as he hunched his shoulders, set on his destination.

It was strange for Mark to see the bar in daylight, sign still present though switched off to conserve energy. The lack of the door swinging open and closed, gaggles of tipsy people coming and going seemed bizarre; Jaebum's was such a popular establishment. The blonde was the only one to enter in the last half an hour, squinting into the dimly lit room in search for the regular bar tender. Dust particles danced in the light, reflecting off the sunlight that streamed into the room. Two or so people were slumped on the stools, nursing drinks silently. The atmosphere was too solitary to be Jaebum's.

As Mark paused at the door, weight shifting from foot to foot, unsure of whether to fully enter, Youngjae rounded into the bar, spotting the apprehensive boy in the doorway. Waving him in with a glowing grin, the younger man called over to him "Hey hyung! How can I help you?"

 

"Please Jaebum, I've worked behind a bar before-"

"You served drinks at your parent's wedding anniversary."

"I still served people!" Mark insisted, clinging onto the bar counter. "Come on Jaebum, I really really need a job." He exclaimed with a pout. Jaebum stood stoic with his arms folded. He was still decked out in all black.

"Why not hyung? I wouldn't mind an extra pair of hands around the place, it would allow time for actually managing the bar rather then pulling pints and opening soju. You could even have a night off-"

"I'm not leaving my bar in the hands of Mark." Jaebum refused. The artist contemplated answering back, but settled for huffing out a breath.

"Okay, you don't have to leave him in charge..." Youngjae resulted, threading his arm through Jaebum's to link at the elbow. "But, it wouldn't hurt." The blonde felt a serge of hope began to effervesce in his chest, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, irises flitting from man to man, one staring stonily down at his partner while the other's smile shone back. A silent conversation shared through stares concluded, Youngjae tugging lightly on Jaebum's arm until he closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine... but you have to be willing to do late shifts-"

"Of course."

"-and we'll have to train you up... you start on Monday evening... okay?" Jaebum resolved, the tiniest smile gracing his lips when Youngjae squealed happily and pecked his cheek. The older nodded fiercely with a grateful beam.

"Yes, yes I'll be here." Mark promised with a salute.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was hazy, a cool breeze ruffling hair and clothes as it slipped under the crack in the window. Warm and lazy, a Sunday morning of lie ins and freshly brewed tea was upon the two boy's who roomed together. The actor was long gone, an empty and cold made bed opposite the snoozing artist. His dream heavy eyes fluttered open naturally, squinting in the daylight that seeped through the curtains. With a groan, the blonde stretched out under the sheets, arms straightening above his head in a feline like line.

A heavy yawn pulled at the boy's jaw, snuggling into his duvet. Mark's blinking eyes searched the room for a sight of his friend- it wasn't like Jinyoung to sleep in this late anyway. The clock flashed the time of eleven thirty on the table as Mark hooked a leg out of the covers, inhaling and exhaling deeply as to prepare himself to physically get up.

After ten minutes or so of lethargic relaxation, the American-Taiwanese heaved himself up into sitting, running a hand through his sleep mused locks. Hunger rumbled in his stomach, the young man trudging out of the dorm in search for the communal kitchen once covered up with one of his over-sized hoodies, favoring his pastel pink. His bare feet padded across the kitchen tiles, kissing as cold as ice. Scratching his chest with a yawn, the boy was stuck in place like quicksand, sinking deeper and deeper by a sight in the kitchen, yawn caught in a dumbstruck state with his jaw still wide open.

There his roommate was, pottering around the kitchen as he usually did when there was time to spare on a weekend with the familiar Sunday daze and enticing smells of breakfast filling the room. But this time was different. Not only was he swamped in one of Mark's very own hoodies, baby blue and soft around the edges as is engulfed the younger with his inky waves parted with his usual perm, and glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he tended to a mug of tea, his long, long, milky legs were on show with shorts on. However, only the skin of his thigh was visible due to an interruption of cotton. Park Jinyoung's legs were covered up by knee high socks. White in colour with a thin pink stripe to line the top, the cotton looked silken to touch.

To touch.

Socks hoisted over the knee cap.

Mark's mouth began to water.

The socks drew an elegant line, leaving the tantalizing stretch of skin bare and all too inviting. The blonde mentally slapped away the thoughts, sordid images and ideas of Mark skating his hands over Jinyoung's thigh, digging his nails in and biting into the flesh to leave the darker haired boy quivering in arousal, peeling the item off with his teeth. Mark's stomach flipped uncertainly, mortified by entertaining these sinful acts. He couldn't crush on Jinyoung, he wouldn't... he mustn't. The actor seemed to be unaware of the war raging in Mark's head.

Jinyoung was quick to notice his roommate out the corner of his eye, officially greeting him with a tender smile.

"Morning bed-head." The younger let out a tinkling laugh, smile lines crinkling around his eyes. Mark's heart melted, nothing sent him soaring more then Jinyoung's smile. He offered the older a steaming mug of tea, Mark still shell shocked from his sight. Blushing sheepishly at Jinyoung's nickname, Mark furiously patted down the unruly strands.

"Hey, hey, hey, be kinder to yourself." Jinyoung tutted, catching Mark's hair punishing hand gently by the wrist to lower it to his side. Shaking his head as his brows furrowed, the younger combed his fingers through the artist's light waves, Mark's scalp electrified like a live wire, tingling down his spine. A breath hitched in his throat, lips parting slightly as he did. It was only now that Mark realised that the younger of the two stood a couple inches taller, coffee irises glinting, warm and comforting hand resting on the nape of his neck like an anchor. They were close, too close. Mark knew it was too close. Jinyoung knew it was too close. Neither stepped away, neither broke the bubble they were floating in.

"Be gentle." Jinyoung's kind voice rumbled in a low whisper. Though quiet, it seemed to echo through the room, resonating to cut the silence.

"Gentle?" Mark questioned in a mirrored mutter.

"Mmm..." Jinyoung hummed in agreement, heavy-lidded gaze fixated on Mark's in a welcoming limbo. Jinyoung's hand seemed to burn through Mark's skin where it rested on neck. Chests heaved with labored breaths and pupils dilated when lost in each other's features. Jinyoung noticed Mark's almond shaped eyes, pert nose and cutting cheek bones, jaw shadowed with morning stubble that did funny things to the actor's stomach. Mark noticed Jinyoung's thick lashes and brows, button nose and pillowy lips. Always those pillowy lips. They stood on the line of embracing each other, pastel tones teetering on the edge of dripping into one another.

"You're wearing my hoodie." Was all Mark could mumble, praying he didn't stutter his words. In response Jinyoung quirked a brow, hand still ever present as it rested almost too naturally by Mark's hair line.

"Yeah, it was on the end of my bed. Do you mind?" The blue dressed boy inquired in hesitation. Mark shook his head in a 'no' as his lips pursed together in contemplation. That snatched Jinyoung's attention, staring right at his silent mouth. The pink boy allowed a smirk. Jinyoung didn't add that the older's scent clung onto it, fuzzing the actor's mind with cologne and mint in the most delicious way. That wasn't what roommate's said.

Opening his mouth momentarily to speak up once more, Jinyoung was interrupted as their tension popped and fizzled away with the buzz of his phone resting normally dormant in his pocket. The raven haired boy frowned, shooting his phone a glare as he pulled it out to peek at the contact. His hand had dropped from Mark's nape to grab it. Mark ignored the sudden resentful flood to the loss of warmth. Rolling hue's to the heavens, Jinyoung excused himself with an apologetic smile to answer.

"Hi Mum." The younger sighed, strutting from the kitchen in those damn tempting socks with mug in hand. Mark sent a secret wish up for him to see Jinyoung in those at least once more. It was too gorgeous a sight not to sketch. Groaning into the abyss, the blonde took a swig of the soothing tea before he went on the hunt for something to subside his hunger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello hello, guess who took ages to post the next chapter *sigh*
> 
> Sorry folks it was difficult finding time to write and edit but it's all good, the chapter is complete! 
> 
> All the members have been introduced, so the lovely group of seven will be interacting in full force. I hope you enjoyed this update and thank you for taking the time to read it! It means a lot ^.^ 
> 
> Peace out lovelies


	3. I'm just waiting on the wild sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He liked him, in every sense of the word, Mark Tuan romantically liked Park Jinyoung. 
> 
> And it terrified him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w: implied confusion of sexuality and mentioning of a panic attack
> 
> if there's anything I missed, let me know and I'll edit the chapter notes!

The scent of flicked through books and frequent coffees clung onto the atmosphere of the old library, with an underlining of dust collected over the years which built up in the unreachable places. Students sat in every nook and cranny, some there bright-eyed and ambitious for a study session, some slumped over, fighting to keep their heads up as they neared the lagging end of a paper. A few scattered were there for a personal read, seeking refuge and comfort in the hushed, tranquil building. Most tapped away on laptops and thumbed through textbooks that sat on the shelves.

Park Jinyoung and Mark Tuan were the majority, Jinyoung scrawling down annotations through his play while Mark perched opposite, using his roommate's computer for editing his latest photography project. His ever-present camera sat dormant on the desk as he rattled the keyboard. They worked in companionable silence, the younger tapping his pencil against his temple in time with the older's clicks.

Jinyoung paused for a moment, glancing up with pursed lips at his roommate. A crease furrowed between the blonde's brows as he concentrated, wetting his lips habitually as he shifted the shadowing of the shot. Petal's were left glistening from his tongue. Jinyoung contemplated advising chap stick to prevent his lips drying, maybe raspberry that would coat them a deeper pink. He would surly taste amazing, Jinyoung would have been happy to test out that theory.

The ebony haired boy held back a sigh, thumb crinkling the paper that he held between his fingers as his hands clenched in frustration. Mark was yet to mention their morning a couple of weeks ago, where Jinyoung had stupidly felt a surge of pride swell in his chest as the older's jaw slackened in astonishment at the socks. That damning warmth of pride had Jinyoung flirting boldly, almost whimpering at how good it felt for Mark's silken locks to thread through his fingers, wanting nothing more than to grab on to keep steady. But he had been idiotic to flirt with a guy who as of yet had come across as straight. It served him right to be cock-blocked by his mum.

This was a dangerous game, falling for someone who you couldn't possibly have, a game where someone could get seriously hurt. And Jinyoung wasn't about to play any part in letting himself be carted down that ambiguous train track. So, it was unbeknownst to him why he still reached into his pocket to pass Mark that exact raspberry chap stick he had allowed himself to daydream about. The artist looked up from his work to eye the tube warily, raising a brow at his friend. Jinyoung's only response was to roll his eyes, pushing the lip balm into the other's hand.

"For chapping." Jinyoung mouthed, gesturing to his own lips as an explanation. Mark's dark orbs followed his finger, flitting his gaze from the actor's smile, and back up to his eyes as the tube was held cool in his palm. Shrugging, Mark obeyed Jinyoung's request, uncapping the balm to apply generously to his lips, smacking them together once to even out the application.

Giving his lips a tentative lick, the older let out an appreciative hum at the flavor of raspberry that exploded on his tongue. Nodding his thanks to his opposite, the America-Taiwanese passed the gift back with a grateful grin. Jinyoung sucked in a breath at the sight through his teeth, hating himself a little for causing this.

Mark's lips were an even prettier pink than the younger imagined, a dark rose rouging the tempting mouth that sat a few meters away. He berated himself in silence, close to muttering profanities under his breath, all aimed at yours truly. Mark's shift in his seat had his chestnut irises flickering up, watching the other boy's face light up at the caller that buzzed through his phone. With a grin, the photographer held up a finger to Jinyoung.

"My dad." The older explained in a whisper, pushing from the desk to rush from the library to take the call. The one left at the table felt a tender smile tickle his lips, forcing himself to focus back on his work and not the adorable way Mark got excited when his dad called.

It took near to ten minutes for the artist to return, leaving Jinyoung to squirm a little in his absence. The younger peered around the room just as the blonde reentered, though a lot less chipper then when he left. He ambled forward, pensive, shoulders hunched as his chest caved in on itself, complexion pale as he stopped by the table. Jinyoung blanched at the unease that rolled off of his roommate in suffocating waves, gaping like a puffer fish on how the hell to handle this situation. The actor dropped his pen, reaching across the wood to capture Mark's hand in his. Their fingers tangled, the elder still frozen as he stared holes into the pages of Jinyoung's play. His long fingers were cold, almost lifeless as they allowed themselves to be interlocked with the other's.

A squeeze of his fingers seemed to bring Mark back to life, jerking out of his stupor, lashes fluttering as he blinked rapidly, throat clearing as he retracted his hand from Jinyoung's. Jinyoung ignored the slight pang of hurt from the loss of contact. The photographer held his gaze for a moment, an unconvincing smile flickering like a candle light. The older of the two was quick to gather his things together, shutting the laptop with a click to push towards Jinyoung. Jinyoung remained in place, bewildered by his friend's state.

"I'll see you back at the dorm." Mark managed to croak out, once appeared, now gone just as quick with a flash of his threadbare backpack. The younger was left alone.

_

The dorm was empty when the actor returned, and remained that way as the hours ate into the night. The younger was left a note stuck on their dorm door, almost cursive writing etched into the paper.

_'At work, be back later. M '_

Jinyoung had sighed at the message, plucking it from the wood as he pushed into their room. It was a wonder why the older of the two had left a hand written note rather then sending off a quick text. Though Jinyoung remained aloof to the subject, not wanting to tred on the artist's toes before he opened up to him. Mark wasn't one to take kindly to being pestered. The sun had long sunk, taking it's light warmth and marigold streaked skies with it.

The night was quiet, solitary as galaxies stretched across the onyx canvas, punctuated by a silver orb of the moon. It seemed so vast, so open as it expanded into billions and billions of miles. The boy with hair that mirrored the twilight couldn't help feeling small. He stared out of the window, wide hues blinking while his mind wandered down various paths, lost in itself.

A book rested, unforgotten in his lap as a hand held the page still open, waiting to be turned. Jinyoung just couldn't find it in him to concentrate. The young man was knocked out of his serenity when the room's door unlocked, followed by an exhausted looking Mark. The older halted briefly in the doorway as their eye's locked, shocked expression softening with Jinyoung's warm smile.

"Hi." The younger greeted, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Hi." Mark rasped back, voice so thick with tension Jinyoung felt a twinge from his bed. "What are you still doing up?" The photographer queried while tottering further into the room.

"Reading, lost track of time." Mark only hummed back, peeling off his jacket and work shirt, searching in his draws for a fresh tee to sleep in. Jinyoung was quick to busy himself with putting his book away at the first slither of skin he caught sight of. The actor desperately wanted to ask what had happened, wanted to console his friend with whatever caused him such distress. But he knew better, he knew that he had to be patient with Mark, had to wait for him to let it out when he felt ready. Mark sustained the silence as he pottered around, scrubbing at his face as he hesitated momentarily by his bed. Jinyoung still waited, hands clasped as his toes wiggled underneath the duvet.

"You kn- you know my dad was coming to visit?" Mark muttered into the calm. Jinyoung let his head jerk into a nod. Mark had been buzzing around him for almost a week now, knowing his father was planning on visiting sometime soon, now they were entering reading week. He had been ecstatic with the idea of his loved one coming from America to spend some time with him. Jinyoung's heart broke a little as he felt what was about to utter from the elder's mouth. "Yeah, well, he can't." The younger sucked in his bottom lip at the crestfallen look that pulled at Mark's pretty features.

"Why?" Jinyoung whispered, tentative to not upset the already emotional boy who hovered opposite. Jinyoung's question seemed to snip at the strings keeping the other standing straight, falling down to slump on his mattress.

"Honestly?" Mark laughed bitterly, scraping a hand through his sunny waves. "They can't afford it." Mark's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Jinyoung remained stoic. The elder of the two's brows furrowed. He never seemed to react to Mark's financial problems, it was almost as if he didn't care, it was almost as if... it didn't matter him, that it didn't change his perception of him. Jinyoung bristled under the surface, frustration building up as he yet again felt helpless for Mark, not sure how to approach this to help his friend. The artist offered him a vulnerable smile. Without hesitation, and with the soul aim to comfort his friend, the actor bounced off the bed, to rush forwards and wrap his arms around Mark's waist who sat on the mattress.

There was a moment, a few seconds where Jinyoung remained tangled round his older, arms engulfing his middle as he knelt on the ground in front, head resting innocently on Mark's chest, where the other boy held immobile, paralyzed. He inhaled abruptly, unsure of himself and whether to accept this act of affection. Then a silent sob wracked his frame, the realisation of how long he had gone without a proper hug hitting home, square in the chest where it thrummed in his ribcage.

Mark snapped, whip like speed as he clung onto his younger for dear life, Jinyoung's t-shirt bunching in his hands as he held on, head resting on top of the other boy's comfortably. He fought back tears, tutting at himself for such dramatic behavior. He hadn't seen his family in months, what was a few more? But it still hurt, now more then ever once being tempted into thinking it would be soon. Of course money had to get in the way, of course it had to throw up a wall once again. Mark was getting tired of dodging the obstacles.

"I'm sorry." Jinyoung sounded delicately into the quiet, noting Mark's regular scent only hidden under layers of bar grime and alcohol. He missed the fresh smell of lemons when he got out of the shower.

"Why are you saying sorry? It's not your fault." Mark muttered back with a titter, patting the kneeling boy fondly on the head.

"I dunno... just thought I'd say." Jinyoung shrugged in the hold, squeezing once. The blonde tightened back, a content sigh trickling past his lips. Jinyoung's hair smelt like his coconut shampoo, ever so fluffy to the touch. This was friendly, a friendly supportive hug from a friendly supportive friend who just happened to look too damn good in knee high socks. This was normal... wasn't it? The photographer tried not to think of the nagging fact that no, he did not hug his friends like this... maybe if Jackson was feeling particularly clingy that day but that boy was more fond of human contact than most.

Jinyoung broke away slightly, arms still holding his roommate, but now beaming up at him. Mark struggled to breath for a second, fingers trembling where he placed them on Jinyoung, taken aback by the beautiful sight that knelt before him, his friend warm and smudged round the edges in the night light, adorable glasses the artist was rather fond of glinting in the moonlight, ruddy complexion and crinkling smile. Jinyoung toyed with the idea of Mark towering over him like that, a sudden impulse to surge forwards and connect their lips slamming into him like a freight train. Now that was stupid, entertaining the idea? Fine. Acting it out? So, so not fine.

In their sustained hush, the older boy used his deft fingers to gently prize the glasses off the boy before him, giving them a once over before trying them on himself. His world was all of a sudden fuzzy. He was met with a snort of laughter, Jinyoung quick to cover his mouth as a laugh rolled around his stomach delightfully.

"Okay, wow you're blind." The blonde commented, cackling his high pitched chortle when his shoulder was met with a whack.

"Oh shut up, I only use them for reading." Jinyoung huffed, propping his chin on a hand, elbow resting on Mark's thigh.

"Uh-huh, tell that to my eyes. These things are blurry as hell!" He exclaimed, flicking them up and down to see the difference.

"Alright Mr. twenty/twenty vision. Not all of us are blessed with good eye sight as well as good looks." The raven haired boy commented back, grinning at his success in getting Mark to blush a deep crimson.

"Yeah, yeah. Look in a mirror once in a while then." The elder of the two came back with, even if it was in an almost silent mumble.

"What did you just say, Tuan?" Jinyoung inquired, brows pulling down.

"Nothing Park Jinyoung, absolutely nothing." He lied, finally passing back the spectacles. Jinyoung accepted, folding them to drop onto his bedside even as he continued to frown in contemplation. Not bothering to argue this late, and reminded about that fact that Mark wouldn't see his family, the younger pouted as he settled himself back down in front of his roommate. Letting out a chuckle at Jinyoung's childish mannerism, Mark swiped a thumb as light as a butterflies wing over the pushed out bottom lip, now Jinyoung's turn to flush an unattractive scarlet.

"It's okay Jinyoung, you don't have to solve this problem for me. I just, wanted to get it off my chest. Well, I told Jackson, but it's not the same over text." The blonde explained with a heavy exhale, "Just, thank you... for listening."

"Any time." Jinyoung promised with a nod, firing back a soft smile that brought out his eye wrinkles. Mark melted a little.

"Come on, it's late. We both need to sleep." The older stated, tapping a hand on Jinyoung's head once. The act broke the tension, the bubble popping before the younger stood to wonder back to bed. He tucked himself under his duvet as Jinyoung did opposite, before flicking off the bedside lamp. "Goodnight Jinyoungie." Mark breathed into the empty space between them, a distance so far even though their beds lay mere meters away. Jinyoung's stomach flipped at the way Mark said his name.

"Goodnight hyung." He returned before snuggling into his pillow. The actor's ears weren't keen enough to hear the sharp intake of breath that sounded through the silence like a crack of thunder.

_

Scratches of pencils on cottoned paper sounded, along side sweeps of paintbrushes and tinny music echoing from the students ear phones. Mark's own music tickled his ears with the melody as he shaded and scored the page with led. The artist couldn't help it, the image of Jinyoung seemed to stream from the pencil, a detailed capture of the younger reading as he always did, angora frame perched in place as he curled up on the one sofa pushed against the wall in their dorm.

Mark's favorite place for Jinyoung to read was the foot of his bed, sprawled out and tangled in Mark's sheets while the older watched whatever he found on youtube in a mirrored position. Jinyoung had a tendency to wiggle his toes when things got interesting in the novel, shifting by the artist's hip. Mark would have to catch the quivering socked foot in a reminder to calm down, even if he secretly found it adorable.

He still couldn't quite manage to sketch out the younger's lips the way he wanted to, they were never quite right.

The teacher roamed the room, peering at the art student's work in appreciation. Exhaling in exasperation, Mark was quick to thumb through his sketch book to find the piece he was meant to be working on, a frozen picture of the sea as it lapped at the golden shore. The blonde was more of a fan of studying human form. The American-Taiwanese was yet to complete his acrylic painting, the sea still the colour of canvas. The paints lay drying on the side to his right, Mark rapidly propping up the page on his easel to mix in the perfect green-blue of the ocean. He was all too conscious of his teacher, looming over his shoulder as he coated the sea in it's rightful colour. He really did hate landscape study.

The teacher only nodded, giving Mark a once over.

"Nice work, but I suggest you keep an eye on your progress Mr.Tuan." He muttered kindly as he dawdled away, bushy hair unkempt and unruly as his beard, calm and generous in his clean cut shirts and worn jeans, hands always clasped behind his back. He tried not to make it evident, but Mark was one of his favorites. Mark wasn't sure why. Holding back a sigh out of respect for his professor, the blonde continued to mix the tones on the palette, humming along to the song that his phone shuffled, volume growing in his ear.

It was nearing the end of the lesson when Mark's phone vibrated in his pocket, provoking a jolt of surprise out of the artist. The buzzing proceeded as if an irritating fly was caught in his jeans. The boy was successfully ignoring the incessant annoyance until the dismissal, grumbling at who the hell that could be who needed to reach him so urgently. He could only throwing his eyes to the heavens as he checked the devise once packed up, backpack slung over his shoulder.

 **[text: Jackson Wang, sex God]** Yo dude, got some info  
**[text: Jackson Wang, sex God]** Bro, where are you?  
**[text: Jackson Wang, sex God]** Oi loser, answer me!!!!  
**[text: Jackson Wang, sex God]** Marrrkkkiiieeepppoooohhh  
**[text: Jackson Wang, sex God]** If you don't answer me in the next ten seconds I'm gonna run to your dorm  
**[text: Jackson Wang, sex God]** I will, I'll do it  
**[text: Jackson Wang, sex God]** MARKIEPOOH

Snorting a laugh at his best-friends nagging texts, he fired one off back.

 **[text: Mark]** Calm it down would you Wang? I was in class  
**[text: Mark]** When the hell did you change your contact name on my phone?

It took mere moments for a reply, Mark still traipsing through the hall ways, hands latched onto the straps of his bag.

 **[text: Jackson Wang, sex God]** Don't know what you're on about  
**[text: Jackson Wang, sex God]** BUT, I've got a fencing tournament coming up! You have to be there, you're my lucky charm

Mark was out in the fresh air, slowly warming as the seasons changed when he typed out yet another reply, heading across the campus in aims of his dorm for a nap before his shift at the bar. The job he picked up had been a god-send, bringing in money regularly if not a lot, keeping him hopefully in rolling over the months. But as much as he was grateful for the job, the long nights were beginning to catch up with him. It seemed that as soon as his head hit the pillow, he had to pick it back up again in time for another lecture or lesson. His favorite day was always Sunday, his one day off where he could sleep all morning and know he'd be woken up by his roommate with a delicious lunch. It wasn't an agreed arrangement, merely a routine they had both fallen into comfortably. Apparently Jinyoung was one to 'mother' his friends.

 **[text: Mark]** You're lying but okay  
**[text: Mark]** That's awesome Jacks! Of course I'll be there, I always am

When rounding the corner and peeking up at the sight of the familiar building, Mark felt another string of vibrations practically bursting from his pocket.

 **[text: Jackson Wang, sex God]** Okay fine it was when you were in the toilet at JB's, don't you DARE change it  
**[text: Jackson Wang, sex God]** ALSO I wanna meet the famous Jinyoung so I'm on my way to your room  
**[text: Jackson Wang, sex God]** Ngl, kinda pissed I haven't met him yet

Mark tripped on the pavement at the message that reflected off the screen back at him. Skin whitened as hands gripped the phone so tightly. Jackson was heading for his room. Jackson who lived in the block just opposite, Jackson who knew about his baffling feelings for Jinyoung, was about to barge into their shared room with a million inappropriate comments and questions, and Mark would not be there to filter them through. Taping out a quick exclamation of _'NO YOU LITTLE SHIT, STAY PUT'_ , the blonde took off, feet pounding into the ground aggressively as he shot to his dorm as quick as his legs could take him.

He reached ground floor, finger jabbing the elevator button ferociously, repeatedly in hopes that it would close the doors faster once he tumbled into the silver box. He clapped his hands together, squeezing tight as his eyes screwed shut and he sent up a wish to get there before his sometimes moronic best-friend. He pelted down the hall way when the doors had barely cracked open, pushing through and panting as he crashed against the wood of number '8'. Shoving his key in the lock, he was about to turn the key when it opened from the other side, the artist stumbling to straighten with wide eyes of shock that mirrored Jinyoung's opposite.

"Er Mark... are you okay?" The actor inquired, bewildered expression pushing up a brow as he stared at his roommate.

"Wha- me? Yeah, yeah I'm fin-fine, just um-" He stuttered, voice stolen when he latched eyes with a smirking Jackson behind the boy with charcoal tresses. The fencer had the audacity to wave.

"Markiepooh! We've been waiting for you." Jackson purred, cheeky grin lighting up his face.

"Markiepooh... ?" Jinyoung muttered in question.

"It's my nickname for Mark here, my bestest friend." Jackson cooed, swooping forwards to drop an arm around Mark's shoulders.

"'Bestest' isn't a word, Jacks." Was all Mark could force out through gritted teeth as he glared daggers at his supposed best-friend. Jackson sustained his beaming smile.

"Wait- are you two... ?" The younger trailed off in query, finger pointing to each blonde in turn.

"Together?" Jackson ventured. Jinyoung only nodded, Mark's face flaming up in embarrassment. "No, no, no. Oh gosh no." Jackson waved off, detaching himself from Mark. "Just the greatest pals. He wishes he could have me." The stocky blonde commented flippantly, moving off to saunter further into their shared apartment. The artist was left bristling, fists clenching at his sides. He was going to have to have serious words with Jackson once Jinyoung was out of ear shot.

"So, you and Mark have known each other for a long time then?" Jinyoung inquired, following Jackson to flop down on his own bed.

"Since high school. He's my son." The fencer beamed, galloping over to grab hold of Mark, yanking him down on to the bed opposite, all the while hugging him close. Mark sustained his glare, squirming as Jackson roughhoused him. The blonde just giggled, patting the photographer's cheek lovingly.

"Wow, you must be close." Jinyoung grinned back, more then happy to see Mark so comfortable with someone. It was good to know he had someone to be his rock.

"That we are!" Jackson crowed, finally raising a smile from his best-friend who he hung off of.

"Gees, get off would you?" Mark still grumbled, pushing at the other blonde's chest. Jackson just let out a rip of his hyena laughter.

"I'll go make some tea." Jinyoung remarked, a discreet smile aimed at the two blondes before he exited the apartment. As soon as the door pulled to a close, a click resonating through the room like a gunshot, the artist swung round to tackle his so-called 'best friend'. Mark punched Jackson's arm repeatedly, albeit not hard enough to actually hurt him, as he trapped his prey underneath his body weight, Jackson shrieking in mock pain. If the fencer put his mind to it, he could always fight back, but this was all too amusing. After pummeling each other for a few minutes, playfully shoving and hitting, Mark enclosed Jackson's head in a vice grip to glower at him directly.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Go home!" He hissed, not wanting their argument to carry so Jinyoung could hear.

"I'm not doing anything, you lump of lard. And no, I will not go home, this guy is hot! Why haven't you initiated something yet?" Jackson breathed back with an edge to his tone.

"Oh for fu- I don't want to initiate anything Jacks. I don't like guys-"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said!" Mark declared, frustration at himself, at Jinyoung, at the situation, balling up his fists as he relaxed his hold on Jackson. Nonplussed, the Hong Kong native furrowed his brow, mouth opening to comment as their front door pushed back open, the two boys springing apart to feign calm. Jinyoung bustled in with tray in hand, three steaming mugs of tea with a cordial smile for them both.

"You're so hospitable! Much warmer then grumpy guts over here." Jackson commended the young man of obsidian tresses, bumping Mark's shoulder lightly with his as he accepted a mug gratefully. Mark took the mug offered too, an affectionate smile shared between the roommates in exchange, a detail Jackson was quick to notice, with his own smirk fighting with the corners of his lips.

"Jinyoungie's always hospitable." Mark revealed without forethought, blowing on the steaming liquid that warmed his hands through the ceramic. "He's the mum of the dorm, cooks us meals in the kitchen." ' _In knee high socks',_ Mark only thought as he cleared his throat self-consciously under Jackson's knowing scrutiny. The two were too busy sharing looks to notice Jinyoung's own cheeks glowing cherry.

"Interesting." The other blonde hummed, "So Jinyoung, what's your major?" Jackson redirected.

"Acting." He replied after a sip.

"Oh of course! You're the one who modeled for Mark for the photo-shoot." The fencer recalled with a snap of his fingers, gesticulating to Mark's roommate on the other bed. "You looked great, natural in front of a camera."

"Wow, thank you." Jinyoung accepted with a gracious bow of his head, bashful rouge ruddy on the apple of his cheeks. Mark suppressed the pleasant glow emitting from his rapidly beating heart.

"What's your major Jackson-ssi?" Jinyoung questioned, folding his legs underneath himself as he shifted to get comfortable.

"So polite!" Jackson crowed in delight, clutching his heart dramatically. The artist could only roll his eyes with a tut as Jinyoung's blush deepened. "Don't worry about honorifics, we're friends! Call me whatever." Jackson beamed. "And fencing, to answer your question."

"Oo, impressive!" Jinyoung complimented, lips rounded into an awed 'o'.

"Thank you!" Jackson called out in gratitude. This friendship was going to bite Mark in the ass.

_

Departing from the apartment together as Mark's work shift neared, Jackson decided to accompany his best-friend, if to taunt him on the way after a few hours of bonding shared between the three over continuous mugs of tea. The artist endured the cackling and teasing as they made their way over, all too pleased when Jaebum had finally barked at Jackson to shut-up, for his employees need to _actually do their jobs_.

A string of melody trickled from the grand piano perched in the corner of the bar to drown out Jackson's words, Youngjae's fingers dancing over the ivory keys in artistry sequence. You could say that the strawberry-blonde was more than talented at this instrument. No one could miss Jaebum's warm regard for his partner, glancing over multiple times to peer at the younger as if looking at him reminded him of the honey coloured sun.

It was all part of the allure for this bar, swinging door allowing the flawless playing to percolate through the gaps, enticing walkers by like a sirens song. The nights Youngjae played were Mark's favourite nights, lulled by the streaming notes that engulfed him in a secure blanket. These shifts always went by the quickest.

Well into the shift, Mark was busy polishing a particularly stubborn spot on a pint glass, when a now calmer Jackson sucked in a breath through his teeth. Intrigued by his friend's sudden inhale, Mark scanned the bar for what had caught his attention. Jackson's call of his name as a warning went unheard, muffled in the background as if underwater. The pint glass was close to smashing on the ground, wavering slightly when Mark's grip loosened in astonishment.

There he was, Mark's roommate Park Jinyoung, stepping into the threshold of the bar, parted sable hair and round orbs inviting and friendly as always. But there was something wrong, something very wrong with the picture in front of Mark. An unknown person, an unknown guy, and unknown supposed _date_ had Jinyoung's arm hooked over his.

The two roommate's froze on eye contact, Jinyoung smile snatched from his face instantaneously, Mark's stomach churning with bile as a figurative fist punched him in the gut. It was clear from his slack expression that Jinyoung had no clue that he would see Mark here... Mark never did tell him where he worked.

It was coincidence, a happy coincidence that they ended up in the same bar at the same time. Then why, why did a dark, sickening green emotion pluck at Mark's chest, why did Jinyoung feel an overwhelming wash of guilt at being seen? Their connection was only broken when the date tugged on Jinyoung's arm for his attention, said boy snapping out of his trance to offer a pathetically forced grin before they moved to a booth.

The American-Taiwanese stammered, locked in a bout of perplexity, glass now grappled by his deft fingers, tension creaking the joints. He unabashedly stared at the two that entered, mouth agape and chestnut hues unblinking. He didn't bother to spare a glance at the date, his mind was too preoccupied with the soft featured and flushed actor across from him. Why didn't Jinyoung tell him he had a date? Why didn't Jinyoung tell Mark that he was going out that evening? What if Mark started to worry when he wasn't back at the dorm? What if Mark had to go look for him? ...Why didn't he tell him?

The date's digits were the only thing in sight, rough and calloused as they reached for Jinyoung's, the raven haired man letting their fingers interlock with a half-hearted smile. An ugly feeling churned and swirled low in his stomach, rearing it's head in an unfathomable, horrid roar when the date touched Jinyoung.

Mark still couldn't pin-point what he was feeling, what it was that slammed into him so aggressively he found it hard to take a breath. It took a struggled effort to turn a blind eye, to force himself to let his gaze land anywhere but where Jinyoung perched in anguish. He was unaware of Jackson's watchful eye, paused mid movement of lifting his drink to his lips.

All Mark could focus on, was that damn spot that refused to budge, scrapping and scrubbing the cloth against the glass. It shouldn't bother him that Jinyoung was out with someone, it shouldn't bother him that his roommate was romantically involved with someone. Mark didn't even know the date, he could be a great guy and the perfect partner for the actor.

It shouldn't matter, it shouldn't matter, it shouldn't matter...

Then why did it feel like the earth had been wrenched from underneath him?

_

"Dude, are you okay?" Jackson spoke up around closing time, Jaebum sweeping through the bar to plonk the stools on the tables as Mark collected all the dirty glasses. A few stragglers were finishing up drinks, rapidly gulping down the liquid to depart in time, as Youngjae checked the stock needed for the next shift. The piano was long shut closed in the now shadowed corner.

"I'm fine." Mark stated, voice clipped and stoic. He kept stacking up glasses in the dishwasher. Jackson just scoffed.

"You're a bad liar Mark Tuan. I've known you for a long time, you know." The fencer gulped down the rest of his beer, passing the empty glass into Mark's waiting hands.

"I'm not lying Jacks, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" The older blonde contradicted, though his brow furrowed as he continued to ponder this sensitivity that simmered low in his stomach, so much so that it felt almost tangible.

"Because ever since Jinyoung came in here with that guy you've been quiet. And I mean more than usual, it's not your usual calm quiet." Jackson analyzed, Mark trotting over to the now vacant table to collect the last couple glasses with a clink. "There's something bothering you." Jackson sing-songed, Youngjae now peeping up from the cash register.

"Oh? What's up hyung?" Youngjae questioned, voice laced with concern.

"Nothing is up, Jackson is seeing things that aren't there... again." The artist counteracted, choosing to ignore three pairs of eyes boring into him now Jaebum listened in, wiping his hands on a cloth as he acknowledged Mark, lips pinched in thought.

"You do seem a bit... _'cloudier'_ than usual. What's up?" Jaebum commented, the low timbre of his voice ricocheting off the wall of the now silent bar. Mark huffed a breath out through his nose, weaving past his friends to clean the last of this glasses.  
"Look, can we just... drop it?" He ventured, gaze trained on the steam that curled out of the machine, swirling patterns in a grey cloud dampening the air.

"No, we can't. You can't keep bottling stuff up Mark, it'll get too muc-"

"Well what if, what if I don't know what I'm... bottling up?" The oldest argued back, in a barely there whisper. The quiet that followed those words sunk down onto the four boys heavy.

"We know now that you're not sure of what you're feeling. That's always a start." Youngjae commended in that soft lilt of his. Mark chewed on his lip habitually, pivoting in place to regard his three friends.

"I-" The blonde began, pulling his sleeves down over his hands so to fiddle with the fabric between his fingers. If he didn't understand it himself, how was he expected to explain it to someone else? His heart thrummed in his chest and his stomach continued to moil. "I don't know I just... I didn't l-like it when..." He trailed off, voice no higher then a murmur. The other's would surely have to strain their ears to hear.

"You didn't like it when Jinyoung came in, with a date." Jackson finished off for him, coaxing him into exploring the idea more. Mark replied with a tentative nod of his head, brows pulling low over his eyes once more. "You're jealous." Mark's dark irises cracked up to meet Jackson's.

"I'm not jealous." He refused, jaw clenching and teeth grinding, unbeknown to him why.

"Yeah, you are. I can pretty much see the green haze around you. You're jealous that someone has shown interest in Jinyoung, and Jinyoung has accepted it despite your back and forth dancing around each othe-"

"I'm not jealous!" Mark blurted out, eyes flaring at the accusation, silencing his best-friend if for a moment or two.

"Mark, I don't know why you're ignoring this. It makes perfect sense, you like him, he likes you-"

"I don't like him!" He interrupted again, the material of his sleeves now bunched up in his fists, nails biting into his palm.

"We've been over this Mark! Just admit it, it's not exactly absurd. It's the twenty first century for goodness sake!"

"I'm not saying it's absurd, I'm saying you're wrong!" The older blonde proclaimed, face now flushed red from the confrontation, the unknown sensation now boiling over in his stomach. Jackson's mouth snapped shut, glowering at the other blonde. A led weight dropped onto Mark's shoulders.

"...Okay, I think it's time for you two to calm down. Jackson drop it, Mark finish up the glasses." Jaebum ordered with authority, heaving out a sigh as if he had exerted himself by playing referee. The best-friends remained silent, sparing each other sheepish glances as they did as they were told. The only sounds which followed were the beeps of the register and the opening and closing of the dishwasher, all four young men getting on with their jobs in tandem silence.

"He should have told me if he was going out, we're roommates. Why didn't he tell me?" The blonde muttered more to himself then the others, preoccupying himself with emptying the last of the glasses, switching off the machine to finish up as instructed to do so.

"He's his own man Mark, he doesn't have to tell you everything." Jaebum reasoned, somehow hearing his personal debate as he snatched up his and Youngjae's coats for lock up.

"I know he doesn't, but we live together." The artist attempted to justify, grabbing his own hoodie to follow suit. "What if he doesn't have a key?" Jackson, who resided leaning against a table snorted out a laugh at this particular point, taking a few cautious steps forwards to drop an arm over his best-friend's shoulders, squeezing him tightly to his side. Mark wrapped an arm around his waist, squeezing back in a silent apology shared between them in the accepted contact.

"Oh Mark, you're so perceptive but sometimes you can be so clueless." The stockier young man teased, the two blonde's traipsing behind the bar owners.

"I don't understand anything anymore." He remarked rather bitterly, bafflement at his own predicament evident on his handsome face.

"It's something you have to figure out for yourself Mark, we can't tell you." Jaebum voiced wisely from up front, all gathering outside the door for him to lock up. The night air was frigid despite the shift in seasons, the high street deserted by this time. Since when did his boss become a life coach?

_

The lights were off in the apartment, no signs of Mark's roommate present in the blurred room, Jinyoung's bed still freshly made from this morning while Mark's remained chaotic in a bundle of blankets, their mugs still empty on the bedside. The artist flicked on the light, the familiar flicker casting the room into an apricot wash. The blonde's body carried him forwards with heavy fatigue, groaning as he toed off his shoes, feet aching from standing for many hours, rushing round the bar to serve drinks.

Stretching lethargically, bones cracked and popped, the boy slumping back down as he held onto the collar of his hoodie. The room was cool, the night air seeping through a window still cracked open. It was late, later then any normal date would finish. Perhaps, he wasn't coming home tonight. Perhaps, he had found _somewhere else_ to stay.

The exhausted bar worker's body buzzed with the stormy sensation, shifting skittishly as coffee hues fixated on the actor's bed, bottom lip caught between his teeth to gnaw at the soft flesh. He wasn't coming back. He had found someone he was interested in enough to spend the night at his. Maybe this wasn't a first date, maybe this was a third or fourth date. Maybe this guy was here long before Mark. He could only guess, but the assumptions made it worse. All Mark knew, was that it hurt, it hurt when his chest flooded with something toxic, seeping into his bones.

His heartbeat resonated through his ears, pulsing with a rapidly increasing speed, so much so that it felt like it would burst from his chest. His fingers quivered and his chin wobbled, sucking in a deep breath through his nose in an attempt to collect himself. He knew what this meant, of course he knew, he knew as soon as he mentioned it to Jackson. But he'd been denying it, suppressing it in an attempt to make it disappear, like a magic trick.

If he ignored it long enough, it would leave him alone. It didn't and it still hadn't. It was there, in the back of his mind like an itch he couldn't quite reach, a wonderment he never allowed himself to indulge in. The artist had never pictured a man under a rouged light, throughout high-school only been shown the option of girls. He had homosexual friends, pansexual friends, bisexual friends, he had never ever thought to question their sexuality. They were who they were. And Mark was who he was... until now.

Until this whirl wind of a person, this unstoppable force with round deer like eyes and a smile that could light up the darkest room had pushed himself into Mark's life, pillowy lips and soft sweaters bleeding into his dreams, pantos frames and knee high socks burning Mark's fuse with an insatiable heat. He liked him, in every sense of the word, Mark Tuan _romantically_ liked Park Jinyoung. And it terrified him.

Tears that had been threatening to spill over, cascaded down the blonde's face, sobs wracking his body in a release as everything he locked in a box sprung free and poured out. His weeping was brazen, salty on his tongue as they streamed over his lips, dripping to wet the material of his t-shirt. Long digits clutched at his chest as his labored breath shook his body, air escaping his lungs, chasing to inhale any oxygen he could suck in. His blood ran ice cold and his vision wavered, stumbling and falling over himself to crash into the bathroom, aiming for the sink to wet his face. Pain began to spread, eye sight spotting as it tunneled.

He couldn't breath.

_

When Jinyoung tip-toed back into their dorm, he expected the lights to be off and to see a snuggled up Mark entangled in his duvet, sleeping soundly. The actor didn't expect the light to be on and everything in the room still kept in the same stale state. The dark haired boy couldn't brush off the terrible drop his heart made when he saw Mark at the bar, face crestfallen as his gaze landed on Jinyoung arm in arm with a guy.

The younger had no fathomable clue that the blonde worked in that specific bar, just as stunned as his roommate when his date had brought him there. He had felt the artist's glances every now and then, burning into the side of his face as he fought for a convincing smile for the man opposite. He could tell the date wasn't convinced.

It only took a couple drinks and some one sided conversation where Jinyoung was pummeled with words from the other to vacate the bar, awkward tension between them palpable as they strolled the streets in search for something to do. There had been an invitation to go back to his place, for _'coffee'_ as he put it. Jinyoung declined, however, conjuring up some spew about how he had a lecture early the next morning and really did need to get back. They had left it with an uncouth peck on the cheek and a timid wave as the young man eagerly watched the other depart across the road, swiveling in place to make a beeline for the coffee shop.

Confident Yugyeom was on shift, the raven boy was greeted with not only his childhood friend, but also as extension, another friend in Bambam as he waited on his boyfriend to finish. Jinyoung wasted no time in bursting into the establishment, requesting the sweetest, sugary coffee Yugyeom could make him as he reeled off the nights events. As they started teasingly, both laughing brashly in his face and Jinyoung reprimanding them by exclaiming that they should _'respect their elders'_ , the two younger love birds consoled him and offered their advice, even if Bambam still sniggered every now and then.

"Just talk to him hyung, explain to him what happened. Don't let him create stories and ideas because you avoid the conversation which will only make it worse." Yugyeom offered up, leaning across the counter as Jinyoung sipped on his straw and Bam interlaced his fingers with his boyfriend's. Their puppy love though sweet, only resulted in making Jinyoung even more bitter that his heart hadn't fluttered even _once_ during the date. Unless you counted seeing Mark. The older of the three tutted.

"Since when did you get so wise?" He grumbled, sourly scooping some of the whipped cream into his mouth with a pout.

 

Dark brows scrunching up over his eyes in befuddlement, he yanked off his shoes and unwrapped himself from his coat, socked feet padding into the room a few steps as his ears strained for any sound. Had Mark stayed round Jackson's?

"Mark?" Jinyoung called out tentatively, swallowing thickly when he still got no response. It was only when his scanning eyes landed on Mark's shoes left neatly next to each other did panic start to rise, on high alert now he knew Mark had at least been here. "Mark?" He echoed, shuffling towards the other's bed as he pondered. His keen ears searched for a sound, eventually picking up on breaths reverberating in the bathroom. "Mark!" The actor exploded, rushing to the room in alarm.

Catching himself on the door frame, he found a ball of the blonde haired older, head resting against the tiled wall behind him, eye lids slid shut and mouth parted slightly as it took in oxygen. His lean arms caged his knees to his chest, cheeks tear stained and ruddy. At the other's bellow, the American-Taiwanese fluttered his eyes open, taking a second to zero in on his desperate roommate.

"Jinyoung." He croaked out, throat raw from the watery whimpers and fight for breath. Now his chestnut irises shone from the light streaming in from the main room, Jinyoung could see they were red-rimmed from his weeping. The younger hastened forwards to kneel in front of his older, sucking in a breath as he cupped his face. Thumbs brushed over cheek bones and dark orbs searched each others, the actor attempting to unravel what had happened, the artist feeling like he had seen those eyes for the first time.

"Mark, what happened?" Jinyoung whispered in the cold space, on hand moving to brush his fingers soothingly through the other's locks. Mark's eye lids quivered momentarily as he did, a content sigh escaping past his chapped lips.

"Not much." A biting laugh effervesced from his stomach, low in his tone. Jinyoung bulked at his peculiar behaviour, searching the older's face for any message of what had happened.

"Mark, seriously. You're starting to worry me." The younger admitted, bee stung lips naturally falling into a pout of worry. That snagged the blonde's attention, eyeline dropping down to ogle at the young man's inviting mouth. A small sense of triumph bloomed in his chest when the unease he usually felt of thinking that type of thing was non-existent, left with a overwhelming want to push his own lips against them. He hadn't allowed himself to think of Jinyoung that way since the shower. Now he could.

"Don't worry about me Jinyoungie. I'm fine." Mark promised, not failing to miss the hitch of breath in Jinyoung's throat at the name he used. A blissful smile danced on his lips. The younger's hands skated down his shoulders to land on his chest subconsciously, orbs still searching for an answer. The artist was tired of shoving away his desires, tired of shaking his head violently as to rid of them. He wanted to listen, wanted to be guided by them.

So he let go, he let go and threw caution to the wind, his own shaky hand skimming over Jinyoung's jaw, fingers curling under his chin to coax them together. The other boy jarred in place, eye widening and cheeks dusting pink, stuck to the spot as Mark shifted closer. Their noses brushed and time froze, each other's breath deafening in their ears as they held in place for a moment longer. Neither knew who moved to close the last slither of space, only sure that their lips met in a timid brush before pressing more firmly against one another.

Mark's fingers slid along his jaw to tangle into the onyx tresses at the nape of his neck, their lips moving against each other perfectly as they fit together like puzzle pieces. Jinyoung clung onto the material of Mark's hoodie.

Mark's heart slammed in his chest and Jinyoung's soared, their blood pumping and energy thriving like a live-wire. They held onto each other feverishly, unanswered questions and utter bafflements drowning in their kiss. It was hesitant and curious, breath slammed out of their chests despite keeping it simple, safe. Their shadows danced across the tiled walls and floor, the warm glow of the bedroom streaming in. Jinyoung tasted like whiskey and whipped cream, Mark minty. The older smelt of the bar, stale beer and brass polisher, but Jinyoung couldn't care less. The younger engulfed Mark in his familiar scent of vanilla and coco-butter, lips plump and ever so soft against Mark's chapped ones, he could almost whimper at the feeling.

Both boy's ignored the nagging facts, the lingering points that would demonstrate how much of a bad idea this was. As the sun began to rise, and the warm butterscotch bled into the night sky, neither of them made any move to let go. It was time to be selfish for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo folks! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update and many many apologies for the slow uploads, sometimes you've gotta life you know? 
> 
> 2jae are such a wise power couple in this lmao 
> 
> we shall see more actual got7 interaction of them all as they all get to know each other and everything comes together
> 
> sorry for a bit of a cliffhanger there but prOGRESS? let me know what you think because your comments are always so helpful, please leave kudos and the like! 
> 
> thank you as always for reading this, another gold star for the person who knows the song which lyric is the title 
> 
> have a lovely day! <3


	4. Burn your love into the ground with the lips of another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something had changed between them tonight, something new and exciting though unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw/smut is in this chapter!

Two weeks... two fucking weeks and Jinyoung's complicated irritation of a roommate _still_ hadn't uttered a significant word to him. Ever since their lips connected, Mark had been considerably more quiet. He had always been a man of few words, but this was getting ridiculous. He avoided Jinyoung's eyes, rapidly blinking in any other direction, just to ensure they wouldn't lock gazes and have to talk.

They danced around each other with minimal murmurings in a sea of ambivalence, darting away from the other when their skin so much as brushed, as if they were scolded from the contact. Any time they did speak, an awkward tension thickened between them.

So many questions were unanswered, a dormant conversation waiting to happen. They seemed fine, for a few days they spoke as usual, their friendship that had bloomed still present if a little wavered. But as time progressed, they saw less and less of each other, work and college alike diverting their attention, leaving their shared time tentative and cautious.

The actor had tried once, attempted to bring up the fact that they had shared a moment in that very bathroom, clinging tightly on to each other in equal measure. Though when he did, Mark's face flushed deeply and his words became stuttered, claiming he had _'some stuff'_ to do. It was clearly utter lies, but Jinyoung felt at a loss when his hope was snuffed out. Maybe Mark was having second thoughts, maybe looking back on it, Jinyoung couldn't give him what he so desired.

It stung, however, the younger kept his head held high and out of the older's way, finding activities to fill up his free time so to not spend it simmering in annoyance in their shared space. One of those ways, was to pester and prod Yugyeom, following around campus to his dorm room, snacking and playing video games along side his childhood friend. With the new addition of Bambam of course.

"So... why don't you just talk to him, again?" Yugyeom asked for what had to be the third time that evening, biting off the end of his pizza slice before viciously tapping his control to aid his avatar to run faster.

"Careful, you'll get tomato sauce everywhere." Jinyoung reprimanded, tutting as he snatched up a tissue to wipe the younger's fingers.

"Ger'off!" Yugyeom whined, mouth full of pizza as he waved Jinyoung away. Jinyoung still managed to wipe him clean.

"Yeah just talk to the guy. Communication is key my friend." Bambam commented from the floor, head resting on Yugyeom's inner thigh who slumped on the sofa.

"That's easier said then done." Jinyoung sighed, giving up all together on the game that flickered on screen.

"True... but you don't know what this could lead to. You have to try." Yugyeom piped up once he gulped down his food. "If Bammie didn't bring up the conversation of us being romantic, we may never have experienced what our friendship could have been." The younger's fingers subconsciously combed through his boyfriend's hair, who hummed in agreement.

"You're relationship guru's now are you, kids?" Jinyoung grumbled, only knowing they were right. He would have to talk to Mark, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. This wasn't fair on either of them.

"You're welcome hyung." Was all that left Yugyeom's mouth before he wolfed down yet another slice of the Italian delicacy, dark orbs still trained on the screen. Jinyoung didn't visit for smart remarks from boy's younger than him. He missed Mark.

_

Two bodies panted, spent and sated from intertwined limbs and needy hands which caressed and dug into pliable flesh in their climax. Strawberry blonde hair tickled Jaebum's nose as the head of his boyfriend that rested on his chest, rose and fell in time with his breath. They were slick with sweat as the refrigerator hummed in the other room, basic light bulb swelling overhead. Their space was simple, affordable for two bar owners, one a drop-out and the other barely managing to keep up an on-line course. It wasn't exactly glamorous but it wasn't exactly dingy. It was perfect for the 5"10' thundercloud alongside his smaller sunbeam. They got by, they were happy. That was all Jaebum could ask for.

A comfortable silence landed between them as they both waited on their energy to spark back up, the early hours of the sun peeking through the gaps of a broken blind, highlighting the chipped paint of the wall opposite. Jaebum was meant to give the gaps a fresh coat weeks ago. He would buy a new colour today. They lay around before their day began, before another shift of beer pulling and glass polishing, a never ending cycle of hospitality. The owner held back a groan, shifting his boyfriend around so he could bury his face into the crook of his neck, letting out a content sigh as he inhaled his familiar scent. You couldn't blame him for trying to block out the world, if only for a second.

"We're going to have to get up at some point, you know." Youngjae croaked out, not having actually spoken this morning apart from his wanton moans and pleading as he came apart in Jaebum's hands. It was one of Jaebum's favourite ways of saying _'good morning'_. The man only grunted in response, pecking his lips lightly against the skin as Youngjae wrapped his arms around his head, fingers tangling in Jaebum's short hairs at the nape of his neck.

"The bar won't open without you Jae." He reminded him, though neither of them made any move to start the day. They were reluctant to say the least. For a few minutes more they lulled into a companionable quiet, the soft breath that escaped their mouth and nose the soundtrack to their morning.

"Hey Jae..." Youngjae broke in, voice wavering slightly in nervous energy. Jaebum was yet to notice. Jaebum mumbled out an inquiry to what his boyfriend was yet to ask. "Do you think, now we've got Mark, that we could maybe hire some other people?" Jaebum felt his brow twitch upwards, though remained in place.

"What for?"

"Well..." His younger boyfriend began, hooking his leg over the older's hip. "I was just thinking that with the bar's growing popularity and everything... it might be a good idea. And then..." The strawberry blonde wet his lips in the pause. "Maybe if there's enough staff trained up we can... take a break." This time Jaebum did move away slightly, if only to lock eye's with his boyfriend's hesitant irises.

"Take a break?" He repeated in query, still not grasping Youngjae's point.

"Yeah... f-from the bar. We could go away or something... just for a few days!" He hastened to explain, not wanting his lover to think he wanted to give up the life they had. "We could go to Spain or France, not anywhere fancy or anything, we just always dreamed of traveling a bit, didn't we? We could visit our parents, we haven't seen either of them for a while." The co-owner rambled on, playing faster and faster with the hairs of Jaebum's head, the older of the two quirking a brow at the other's apprehensive gestures. Finally Youngjae stopped reeling off ideas, lips pinching together as he awaited his partner's reaction.

"Would you like that?" Was all that the darker haired man replied, capturing the worrying hand of his boyfriends in his, lacing their fingers together to kiss each digit, one after the other. Youngjae could only nod in reply, expectation lighting a fire behind his eyes. How could Jaebum say no to such a innocent expression? "Okay then." He agreed in an instant, no need to think it through if it was something his love was so excited about.

"R-really?" The younger stammered, eyes widening and jaw slackening slightly in disbelief at the ease of agreement.

"Of course. It may take some time to train people up but we could do it. We can use the time planning our trip to France." He mused, now peppering kisses on the other's knuckles.

"O-okay." He spluttered again, a dazzling smile stretched across his face. Jaebum could have sworn the sun shone brighter as he did.

"But we really should get up." The drop-out commented, tapping his own personal sunshine on the bum lightly, before he heaved himself out of bed. Youngjae's only reaction was to yelp. "Want pancakes?" Jaebum called over his shoulder as he shuffled out the bedroom, all the while pulling on a pair of basketball shorts, pausing in the kitchen to search through the cupboards and fridge, hunting for the ingredients.

Youngjae cried out a yes from the bedroom, galloping over behind the taller of the two, to stand on tiptoes and plant a kiss on Jaebum's waiting cheek. The pancake maker turned at the contact, managing to capture the other's lips in a warm, soft kiss as he cracked an egg in hand, smirking at the sight of his boy jogging back to the bedroom to get dressed. Not that Jaebum was complaining about Youngjae's bare bum being in sight at all times.

And so their day began, from pleasure filled hours to reluctance to untangle as promises were made between the sheets. They may not have been rich in currency, but they were sure as hell rich in love.

_

Bass thumped in Mark's chest as the music vibrated through the room, a sea of bodies pressed together in a glowing, grinding mess on the dance floor, pulsing in magenta and cyan. Couples paired off into the shadows, where hands roamed and mouths connected. A bar lined the back wall, mixologists twisting and catching cocktail shakers and bottles, paying customers _'oohing'_ and _'ahhing'_ as they did.

The blonde's own drink dampened his hand with condensation that misted the sides, a cherry shade which dyed his tongue with the sickeningly sweet taste of it. Everything was blurred at the edges, the artist's brain just a little sluggish as the alcohol began to set in.

His body seemed to wave as he propped himself up on the bar counter, elbow hooked over the dark wood as an anchor. He flicked the straw around the glass with his stained tongue, chestnut irises trained on a sight just out of reach. If only he would come that tad bit closer. But he didn't, he remained out of his grasp by millimeters. If the LA native stretched to draw that person near, it would be painfully obvious that he indeed, wanted them there. Mark cursed his past self on why _the hell_ he was even here in the first place.

The artist had been more than happy doodling in his sketch book, melody then only echoing through his earphones as he did. His foot tapped along to the beat, head subconsciously nodding as the pencil glided over the paper. He was mid way erasing an anatomically incorrect leg when his roommate breezed into the bedroom from the bathroom, humming his own tune as he did, regarding an item that resided on his duvet.

They had yet to speak that day, but as the evening edged on and neared the night, Mark assumed they wouldn't at all. That was until he glanced up innocently, only to blanch at Jinyoung's attire. Tailored trousers hung down from his waist, charcoal in colour, though that was a regular item of clothing for the younger, nothing unusual there. No, it was the top half that had the tips of Mark's ears rouging.

A scarlet top of meshed long sleeves and a cropped cotton body screamed at him from across the room. Where the trousers began, a slither of golden skin shimmered, snagging his attention from where the t-shirt was yet to start. Though stunned into a jaw slackened stupor, the pencil only toppled from his grasp when the actor pivoted to acknowledge him.

His hickory hues popped from the eyeliner and a soft bronze haze that shaded his lids, impossibly tantalising lips plump and glistening. His inky tresses sat in waves, parted and mused. He looked drop dead gorgeous, deliciously sinful as he leant back on the desk to observe his roommate.

The top rid higher as he did, revealing more and more of his flawless skin just begging for Mark's hands to skate over. The blonde gulped. A knowing smile ghosted his lips from Mark's reaction, holding back a chuckle as Mark attempted to compose himself and act like he hadn't just slapped him in the face with how _damn good_ he looked.

"W-where are you going?" The older stammered out, clearing his throat with furrowed brows as he continued to rub out the sketch lines. He didn't miss the light titter tinkling from opposite.

"To a club." He answered in a voice like honey, head inclining as he watched for the artist's reaction. Mutedly taken aback, the blonde's brows pulled lower, mouth pursing as they did.

"Oh..." Was all he replied, trying to fathom what that meant. In the weeks and months of being roommates, Jinyoung had never expressed an interest in clubbing, Mark had already made the assumption that it wasn't his scene. With his round frames and never ending collections of books, soft knitted sweaters and smart coats, Jinyoung seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't be caught dead in a night club. Mark also thought that he would never see him in a crop top, so what did he know?

However, the thought of Jinyoung in one, dancing the night away with another guy who would sweep him off his feet, holding him close, hands touching... Mark definitely didn't like that image. Though, he had no right to feel that way, no reason to... right? They were just friends and dorm mates... friends that had shared one ground breaking kiss right there in their bathroom and never spoke about it since... Not that Mark had actually _tried_ to talk to him about it.

The American-Taiwanese contemplated ignoring the elephant in the room until it eventually went away. That way, they wouldn't have to have that horribly awkward conversation, and their living dynamic would remain in tact. It made sense. If only his heart didn't squeeze whenever he caught a glimpse of Jinyoung's adorable smile, or brushed him in innocent touches.

"Wanna come?" Said man interrupted his train of thought, eyes ever so kind, warm. Mark could feel himself melting. "I've got a while... I could wait for you." He offered, genuine tone carrying to Mark's ears.

"...Who are you going with?" The artist inquired, struggling to seem aloof on the subject as his focus dropped back down onto the pad of paper. He wasn't exactly sure what he was drawing by this point.

"My friend group." Jinyoung answered, pushing off the table top to shuffle a few steps closer to the blonde's bed. Mark fought the urge to notice. His nose scrunched up involuntarily at the information.

"Oh, your actor friends." He commented, grimacing at his own bitter voice. Jinyoung let out a beaming laugh, eyes crinkling.

"What's wrong with my _'actor friends'_?" He snorted, fingers gesticulating as he did.

"Nothing..." The elder of the two grumbled, not able to help the resentful feeling that pricked at his skin from the mention of them. He shifted irritably to hang his legs over the edge of the mattress, socked feet planting on the floor. Mark hadn't met them officially, but they were one half of the rivalry between the art department and themselves.

The darker haired man was quick to swoop over to him, delicate digits leaning on his knees, as his face came closer and closer. Mark could feel the heat of his touch burning through his sweat pants, his even hotter breath minty fresh grazing his cheeks. Here, he could see his dark, thick lashes lining his pecan orbs, the sight of the eyeliner making his stomach squirm. He froze.

"Come on sourpuss, stop pouting and get ready." Jinyoung teased, tapping his knee lightly in search for shoes.

"I'm not pouting." The blonde argued in a mutter, though still moving in search for something to wear.

That was how Mark Tuan had ended up tipsy and needy underneath the assault of flashing lights, irises intent on Jinyoung's figure. As soon as they entered the establishment, Mark was quick to order a drink, downing the fiery liquid rapidly to still his jittery nerves. The friends had given him suspicious looks, side eyed glances as he bared his teeth at the sour taste of the alcohol.

There were a few of them, but no recognizable faces for the artist who struggled with idle conversation at the best of times. Thank goodness for the almost ear splitting music. They all chattered now, whooping and hollering whenever one would down the contents of their glass, animatedly flailing their arms in a haphazard manner, sluggishly to the beat.

The blonde held back a grimace at the sight. Mark was never one to force himself into a crowd. So he got pushed to the end of the bar, out of harms way of gyrating bodies, index finger sliding leisurely along the choker that lined his neck. Despite being in a threadbare band tee and ripped jeans, the heat still got to him, skin glistening with perspiration just from being in close proximity to other club goers. The older pouted once more.

The actor seemed to be enjoying himself, listening intently to a faceless guy who leant against the bar a little too close to be friendly. His deft fingers danced over the rim of his glass, nodding every now and then in response to the other's comments. After a few minutes of watching them converse, the dark haired male was whisked away from his sights, his pursuer leading him to the dance floor.

Mark gestured to the bar tender for another drink. The boy had no idea what he was thinking when he accepted the invitation, albeit reluctantly. The only thought on his mind was all the attention his roommate would receive. Not surprising when he was such a beauty.

And here he was, witnessing just that but again, doing absolutely _nothing_ about it, only stupidly buying himself a front row seat. He grumbled to himself, gulping down yet another drink. His tongue became thick in his mouth, woolen and loose as his limbs seemed to melt. He was going to hate himself in the morning.

A few drinks and multiple unnameable songs later, the round featured wonder reappeared, grinning from ear to ear and considerably more sweaty then before. He was heading straight for Mark. The young man in question squirmed in wait, shifting his legs as he perched on the stool. He was trapped.

"Mark!" Jinyoung called out to him over the music, a wail of acknowledgment that made the blonde's stomach drop. This kid looked too good exhausted from dancing. The actor made no attempt to stop short, opting to collide right into his roommate. He slung his arms around Mark's neck to fit in between his legs, engulfing him in his cosy scent of coconut butter laced with the pungent smell of whiskey hot on his breath. The artist gulped. Fingers found his waist, stilling once they made contact with bare skin. He was quick to shift them onto his trouser waistband, safe from skin to skin contact.

"Baby, where have you been?" The younger whined as his bottom lip jutted out, settling on a playful sulk. Mark's brow quirked at the nickname.

"Baby?" He inquired, though Jinyoung seemed to not hear him.

"I haven't seen you this _whole_ time. Are you hiding from me?" He went on to ramble, accusatory expression settling petulant on his face.

"I haven't been hiding from you," Mark insisted, alcohol wiggling his inhibitions free. "You were talking to that tall, handsome guy." He explained, carefree enough to allow the bitter tone to ring through. The younger's head cocked to the side. After a moment of furrowed brows, realisation lit up in his eyes.

"Oh that guy! Nah, he's not my type." He declared with a shake of his head, movement lethargic with intoxication, his orbs heavy lidded. Mark could count his lashes if he concentrated hard enough, but concentration eluded him right now. The photographer steeled himself before he spoke again.

"T-then... what is your type?" The older watched Jinyoung's expression flicker, a smirk tapping his lips.

"You're interested in my type now are you, Mark Tuan?" Said young man jerked his head once in agreement. He felt good under his touch, fuzzy and warm against his finger tips. They absentmindedly found the material of his crop top, fiddling with it. The other boy only hummed, leaning closer. Mark's breath halted.

"Did you wear that deliberately?" Was all he replied, bee stung lips tinted a merlot. Maybe he'd been drinking wine. The blonde raised his brows in query. "This." The actor went to clarify, digit hooking under the choker Mark had previously been weaving his own fingers through. "You must of, trying to trip me up, huh? Well, it worked." Jinyoung explained as his eyes remained trained on it.

"I wasn't trying anything." The elder promised, his own smug grin threatening to break through at Jinyoung's conflicted look. Fingers still hooked, the man of raven tresses gently guided Mark forwards, their forehead's bumping against each other. Mark could feel the beat vibrating through Jinyoung's body. The artist felt his resolve snap with an audible ping, allowing his hands to skate up his back onto his heated skin, painting patterns across the golden glow. Jinyoung's lids fluttered at the sensation, a low groan emanating from his chest.

"What are we doing Jinyoung?" Mark whispered, sure the other boy wouldn't hear him over the hip hop din. He was wrong, as the melody lulled into a relaxing drone and his voice carried. He didn't answer immediately, conflicted in his own thought process. Mark waited patiently.

"We're wasting time." He stated plainly, softening under Mark's touch which ran higher up his back.

"Time?" Mark mused back, barely a rumble low in his chest. Jinyoung nodded with his forehead still resting against the other's.

"Hyung..." He all but sighed, a shiver running down Mark's spine at the warmth in his tone. The younger pressed closer to his roommate, bodies now flush against each other. Both men refrained from letting out a groan of appreciation. Jinyoung's fingers began to tangle in the artist's flaxen strands, a bolt of electricity prickling Mark's scalp at the sensation.

"Jinyoungie," The older warned, fingers clutching onto the smooth skin of his back in emphasis, "I don't know if this is-"

"Don't say this is a bad idea, don't say anything." Jinyoung pleaded, their noses now rubbing together. Mark's breath faltered, swarmed with the sensation of being underwater, buoyant while his hearing muffled. He latched onto Jinyoung as his anchor. A kiss pressed to his cheek yanked him out of the waves, breaking the surface as he gasped for air. "Mark, come back. Where have you gone?" The actor mumbled, peppering chaste pecks over his cheeks and jaw bone, sweet and comforting. The blonde cracked a smile, nudging the other boy with his nose.

"I'm here, I'm right here Jinyoungie." The older vowed. He couldn't wait any longer, not anymore. He closed the slither of space between them, pushing his lips fervently against Jinyoung's. The younger welcomed him instantly, whimpering at the feeling of their lips connecting once more. Hot and impassioned, the two boy's kissed under a bathe of crimson, hair being tugged and clothes being bunched up in hands as they did.

Their mouths slid against each other, messy from the influence of drink, but not caring when it felt that fucking good. Mark's nails dug into the back of the actor, a moan singing from the dark haired male.

They pressed against each other as their tongues danced and teeth scraped, Mark's stool he rested on nearly toppling over from the sheer force of Jinyoung's enthusiasm. They broke away to stumble back straight, panting in the space between them, attempting to collect themselves. Mark blinked once, eyes mirroring Jinyoung's as they widened and pupils dilated. Clothes were rucked up and hair was wild, blood pumping and veins buzzing with adrenaline.

"Wanna go home?" Mark suggested, heart palpitating when Jinyoung concurred with a rapid jolt of his head, taking off and pulling the blonde with him before they could discuss it any longer. Mark was painfully aware of his crotch pressing his jeans. The younger offered his friends no bid of goodbye, only interlocking his fingers with Mark in a beeline for the exit, bursting out into the cool night air. Seizing up from the change in temperature, the artist wrapped his arms around his roommate as they shuffled to the curb, beckoning for a cab.

 

The ride home was excruciating for the roommates, Jinyoung's knee bouncing jittery as his fingers tapped on the back of Mark's hand subconsciously. To soothe him, Mark leant in to nuzzle in the crook of his neck, peppering ever so light kisses against his skin. The passing lights of the high street pulsed through the night, illuminating the two boys before they were shadowed once more. A sigh evaporated into the available space in the back of the cab, the younger's fingers tightening their hold on Mark's.

"What are you doing, trying to kill me off?" Jinyoung hummed, though a snag in his voice called attention to a crack in his confident facade.

"No... just keeping you going." Mark replied with laughter in his admittance.

"You're too kind." Jinyoung fired back deadpan, a whimper slipping past his lips when teeth grazed the skin bellow his ear. He could only roll his eyes at Mark's chuckle. Wanting to gain the upper hand, the darker haired male unlaced his fingers from the others, and gently skated his touch up, and further up the older's thigh. A satisfied grin lit up his face when Mark responded with a jolt.

"Not fair." He reprimanded, a squeeze of Jinyoung's hip as reiteration of his point. The younger practically glowed with triumph.

The pair crashed through their front door, hands grabby and needy, clothes tugged at and tongues dancing. Mark barely managed to kick the door closed behind them before he was being yanked to the beds by the front of his tee.

"Don't we have to-"

"It's on the latch." Jinyoung was rapid to respond, their mouths colliding as they tumbled onto a bed. Neither were sure which they landed on, only aware of the insatiable heat that wrapped them together. The younger was quick to flip them over, fingers fisting in Mark's hair as he swung a leg over to straddle him. Mark hummed into the kiss, darting his hands under the crop top to drag his nails down Jinyoung's back.

A low groan emanated from the actor, panting against the other as their lower bodies met. Mark sucked in a breath, head dropping back onto the sheets when Jinyoung rotated his hips against his. They both let out a moan. Warmth that puddled low in his stomach heated, a fire igniting which he had never felt before. Because they were tipsy and feeling bold, they were longing for each other and their needs couldn't be sated. This was their time.

Jinyoung cupped Mark's face as his lips left imprints on his jaw bone, tingling the skin of his neck. Mark pushed his hand into the mattress to bring them up to sitting, Jinyoung yelping in surprise by the sudden shift. Their bodies rubbed against each other in the movement, both suspended in a moment of bliss as they did.

"J-Jinyoungie..." Mark began, catching the hum of acknowledgment from his roommate who continued to smatter his skin with kisses. "I've never um-... I've never been with a- with a guy." He let hang in the air, embarrassed flush rouging his cheeks as he waited for the other's reaction. Jinyoung's lips paused for a moment, pulling away from the other to look him in the eye, chestnut hues locking in the dark dorm room.

Mark's hair was crazed from his fingers and his eyes shone with heated excitement. His lips were glistening as he took in deep breaths, features slender and as angelic as always. Jinyoung's heart squeezed at the nervous flicker of his irises.

"That's okay," He replied with utmost sincerity, stroking his cheek bones with his thumbs with a kind smile. "We won't do anything you're not ready for, it's okay we'll take it slow." He punctuated with a press of his lips to his cheek.

"I do, I do wanna... do stuff." Mark tried to explain, grimacing at his lame attempt. A beaming smile ignited on Jinyoung's face, eye whiskers present as he did.

"Okay then, we'll keep this going." Jinyoung nodded in confirmation, dipping to connect their lips once more, sweet and doting. It was only now that he registered the sweetly sour taste of neon drinks on Mark's tongue. "The safe word is biscuit." He murmured into the kiss, fighting off a playful smirk. The artist's body froze up, leaning away instantly with shock stretching his features.

"What the hell do you mean safe word?!" He squawked in bafflement. His expression only softened when Jinyoung gave into his giggles.

"Relax Tuan, I'm only joking." He promised with a pat on his head. "We won't get into that sort of stuff... yet." Jinyoung grinned, smug.

" _Yet?!_ " Mark crowed again, still floating in a sea of uncertainty as to whether Jinyoung was joking or not. Jinyoung's only answer was to let out a delighted titter, hand lifting to cover his mouth as he did. Mark heaved out a sigh, shaking his head lightly as he did.

"I'm in too deep now, aren't I?" Mark realised, his own smile tickling his lips.

"Way too deep darling." The actor agreed, falling back into the kiss with an overwhelming sense of giddiness that bubbled around them both. The space heated up again quickly, both boy's pressing against their trousers as they began to grind against each other, Jinyoung lowering his path down to Mark's collar bones, plucking at the hem of Mark's t-shirt.

"Can I?" He requested, speedily whipping it off when Mark nodded a _yes_. He waisted no time in skimming his hands across Mark's abdomen appreciatively, ducking his head to trail kisses across his chest. Mark's eye lids fluttered, hugging Jinyoung to him to drop them back onto the bed safely.

The younger moved lower and lower, shifting his body down Mark's to hook two thumbs into the waist band of his jeans. Flickering his gaze up to meet the artist's in confirmation, he wet his lips with a dart of his tongue before he croaked out the go ahead. Jinyoung licked and nipped at the flesh above his boxer waistband, unbuttoning the jeans and pulling down the zipper to take the obstruction off.

"Is there a reason I'm pretty much nearly naked, and you have yet to remove an item of clothing?" Mark piped up with a tone of teasing, glancing down at the other boy. He nearly let a groan slip at the sight of Jinyoung so close to his clothed erection, lips plump and bruised with kisses.

"Because I look cute in this top." Jinyoung answered with a simple shrug of his shoulders and a smolder of his eyes, before he placed a kiss on Mark's cock still trapped within the soft cotton of his boxers. A moan escaped his lips, head lulling back as Jinyoung's hot mouth ghosted over him, hips rolling involuntarily. Jinyoung clamped a hand down on his hip.

"Calm down hyung, we haven't started yet." Jinyoung scolded, guiding the boxers down and off of his roommate. They sure weren't going to be _'just roommates'_ after this. Mark's hips twitched when a tongue dragged up the length of his cock, a satisfied hiss at the heat whistling past his teeth.

Jinyoung wrapped a hand around the base, leaving kitten licks on the head before swirling his tongue around, sucking lightly. Mark muttered a string of curse words, fingers quick to fist in the other's inky tresses.

The younger moaned, beholden for the sensation. Mark bit his lip at the vibrations that encased his cock from Jinyoung's moan, a whimper leaking past his lips as Jinyoung took him deeper, bobbing his head expertly as he did. Mark saw stars as he went lower and lower still, clutching at the sheets with his free hand.

"Fuck Jinyoungie." He growled, lifting his head only to become entranced with the sight of the other's bee stung petals wrapped around his cock, just as he had imagined as he jerked himself before. He rubbed a thumb over the top one, rose coloured and chapped from kisses. He nearly lost it when the actor lifted his gaze long enough to throw him a wink before sucking deep again.

Mark had been with girls before sure, and it had been good, it had been more then good and he was sure that was it. Mark had never been so thrilled to prove himself wrong as Jinyoung sucked him, never feeling this hight of bliss until now. The boy lapped at his head, a long lick from the base to the tip again before he took him deeper, encouraged by Mark's guiding hand still entangled in his mused locks.

His tongue swirled patterns as he sucked, fingers digging into the flesh of Mark's thigh, the warmth that engulfed his cock sending him higher and higher. Sweat beaded at his temples and he lost himself to the purple haze of pleasure, blissful as his hips now bucked uncontrollably. Jinyoung took him smoothly, allowing for Mark to loose himself completely.

"Holy- Jinyoungie I'm-" He attempted to tell him in the mist of his ecstasy, pulling gently on his hair to indicate his meaning. Jinyoung continued without falter, sucking deeper and deeper as Mark's body began to quake. "I'm gunna- I'm gunna-" He was interrupted with a moan, mouth parting as he reached his climax in a crash of pleasure, white hot and wrecking.

Jinyoung continued to bob his head, swallowing his come down the back of his throat as he sucked him through his orgasm, leaving Mark twitching and panting, taking him out of his mouth. All Mark could manage was a look down to see Jinyoung was okay, pulsing at the sight of a string of saliva connecting Jinyoung's lips to his cock.

"Fuck." He flopped down depleted, grinning at a giggling Jinyoung crawling up his body to hover over him.

"You okay?" He inquired, a lazy kiss shared as Mark's hands held his jaw.

"More then okay, fuck Jinyoungie... you're too good at that." Mark praised, heart soaring at Jinyoung's grin, settling himself down carefully to rest on Mark's form, tracing shapes on his chest.

"I'd say it's one of my many talents." He agreed, eyes closing for a second as a kiss was pressed to his forehead.

"That was amazing. There's no way I can live up to that." Mark admitted, brushing Jinyoung's fringe out his face.

"It's okay, I can guide you. We can teach each other." Jinyoung proposed with a warmhearted smile, kicking his legs gently in the air as he relaxed against the older.

"Well I can, I can help you now." Mark pointed out with a lick of his lips, anticipation sparking in his coffee orbs, moving to connect their lips once more.

"It's okay, you don- you don't need to." Jinyoung stammered, bashful blush colouring his face a bright tomato. Mark quirked a brow, snaking his hand under Jinyoung to find him soft and his trousers wet. Jinyoung dipped his head for his forehead to rest against Mark's chest.

"Did you... did you touch yourself?" Mark whispered out, sucking in a breath when Jinyoung shook his head in silence. "So you just... you got off from blowing me?" The older question, swearing his dick throbbed when Jinyoung nodded in agreement with the statement. "That is... that is one of the hottest things ever." The blonde stated, Jinyoung's head jerking up when he did.

"R-really?" The artist could only nod at Jinyoung's bewildered expression, pecking two kisses, one on each cheek. "Oh..." The younger voiced, finally looking around the room to find them messy and entangled in the sheets of Mark's bed. That damn choker was still on, lacing the older's neck. "...We should clean up."

The two young men busied themselves with getting ready for bed, cleaning with wet towels and yanking on pajamas, latching onto one another as soon as they could to snuggle down into Mark's bed. Mark tucked the actor into his chest, Jinyoung's back against his front, their legs intertwining as their fingers did, the older dropping a kiss at the back of Jinyoung's neck in the content darkness.

The younger could feel the other's heart beat against his back, steady and reassuring as the moon shone a silver beacon down on the two, stars blinking at them from behind the curtains.

Fatigue started to leaden their limbs as they melted into the mattress, tranquil as they unwound together, neither feeling the need to speak as they drifted through their comfortable quiet.

Something had changed between them tonight, something new and exciting though unknown. They were both aware, they would not be the same again, they would never be as they were this morning. Something had changed, but neither of them would go back on tonight, neither of them would go back on what could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's the worst at uploading chapters... 
> 
> spoiler, it's me
> 
> I'm sorry guys life kicked me up the arse recently and I had no free time but hopefully that will all change soon
> 
> some shameless 2jae thrown in there because why not
> 
> I feel like this chapter was really short... apologies for that
> 
> and I didn't want these two to go all the way first time, I wanted to build up to that moment so that is still to come BUT some smut to keep it rolling if only a little. It didn't seem long enough... but yeah
> 
> I hope folks enjoy this update and as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated and welcomed so let me know what you think!
> 
> Sorry again for taking so long... deuces!

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello hello! Guess who took ages to write this and post this baby, lmao hint it's me 
> 
> So this is gunna be a little series, probably a couple chapters or so and hopefully it's gunna be lit, gunna be hella fluffy but also hella smutty as we go on, you feel?
> 
> (Gold star to the peeps who know the song referenced in the title)
> 
> So yeah, like this bad boy if you enjoyed it and thank you for taking the time to read this! Peace out chickens


End file.
